Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do
by Katleya Lin
Summary: the truth has finally been released... and what is the truth! read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Troubled Confession

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

This is my first fic that I'll post… please be easy on me!

And.. I am a disclaimer! I don't own Naruto!

Thank you!

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

**Chapter o1**

_**Troubled Confession**_

Team 7 is currently training hard for the up coming **_Konoha Ninja Sports Event _**which focuses on the hidden village's ninja's personal abilities. It takes a three- man team with a teacher to be able to join. So Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are training as hard as they can so one of them can be chosen to be a _Hokage of the Week _so they'll be allowed to work with Tsunade for a week.

"AHH! This is such a busy week! I can hardly sleep!" Naruto cried.

"Come on Naruto! It's your idea to join this contest right?" Sakura replied.

"Stupid dobe…" Sasuke muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE?" Naruto asked with a death glare on Sasuke.

"Hn!" And he stood up and continued training.

/Sasuke-kun has been training a lot… does he really want to win that much/ Sakura thought.

"HMP! That bastard! He thinks he's so cool!" Naruto shouted. He thinks he can get Sakura's attention at that manner… bastard…

"Ano-ne… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura asked uneasily.

"HuH? What's up?" Sasuke asked pausing for a while. /What's with her/

"Well… Would you like to… ummm… train with… me? You see I'm having a hard time using the new technique Kakashi- sensei taught us… And you're good at it…"

"Oh… Is that it? Sure…" And he turned his back on her.

"ARIGATOU SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cried happily.

/What's to be happy about…/ Sasuke thought but when he turned his back on her, he can't prevent himself to smirk.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! I just remembered!" And Naruto pulled Sakura to a corner to talk to her privately, little did they know that Sasuke was watching them closely.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"It's about Hinata!"

"What about Hinata? Do you like her?" Sakura asked and instantly Naruto reacted, blushing furiously and looking down.

"Umm… yeah…"

"What about her?"

"You see… you're a girl… so you must've understand her… I always… wanted to… umm…tell her… that… um… I… ummm…" Naruto was blushing furiously.

"Oh that… you should just…" And Sakura whispered the rest to him.

"WOW! I never thought of that you're the best Sakura-chan!" And they returned blushing in happiness.

/Something happened while they were together… what is it… I must find out/ Sasuke thought eyeing the two of them in a sort of feeling he never felt before.

/My… my… what's happening with my team? I know I'm always late… but what's with the conflict? An angry Sasuke, a cheerful Sakura, a blushing Naruto…/ Kakashi thought.

So much for my hard work!

I hope you enjoy that!

This is my first fic!  
Please review!  
Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Surprising Outcome

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

This is my first fic that I'll post… please be easy on me!

And.. I am a disclaimer! I don't own Naruto!

Thank you!

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

**Chapter o2**

_**Surprising Outcome**_

Finally the Konoha Ninja Sports Event came, and it was actually a special day for Naruto because this was the he and Sakura will take their plan on the next level.

"Ne! Sakura-chan! Hope we do best okay?" Naruto remarked.

"Aheheehe… Naruto-kun! I do hope too!" And Sakura sweatdropped, she was pretty tensed and Sasuke sensed this.

"Act as usual. Don't be tensed." Sasuke said in a cold manner but Sakura didn't mind, she actually smiled and relaxed more.

"That bastard… he could have just said it in a more relaxing way! Stupid…" Naruto said.

_Hey, Kit… isn't this the day? _Kyuubi asked.

Shut up! I know! I know! Naruto thought feeling a bit tensed. I can do this…

"Hey team!" Kakashi said waving at them. "We're about to be called, okay?"

"HAI!" they cried together.

"YOSH!" And Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And slowly they went outside. There were walking thru a large stage with the konoha's residents shouting with joy.

"WOW! Such a big crowd!" Naruto cried.

"Look! There's Ino, Shikamaru and Temari? Where's Chouji?" Sakura asked.

"NO! Wait…. Chouji's with Shino and Kiba? And their sensei is… JIRAIYA?" Naruto cried.

"NANI! How could that happen?" And Sakura tried to glance at them when she accidentally fell in Sasuke. "OH! Sorry Sasuke-kun!" she blushed and turned around.

/Damn… stupid girl… falling on me…. but her hand was soft… WHAT AM I THINKING? Damn it…. that dobe is even affecting me/ Sasuke thought.

"I wonder… where Hinata is…" Naruto whispered looking around. "OH! There! With Neji?" he cried.

"WoW! So Neji and Hinata are teammates… Ten Ten's not happy… she maybe loosing Neji's attention… after all, Neji is Hinata's brother…" Sakura whispered.

"Hey! I've just got our number, we're still team 7!" Kakashi announced.

"How about Kurenai's, Asuma and Jiraiya's?" Sakura asked.

"Well… Kurenai got 5, Asuma got 8 Jiraiya is 12" Kakasi replied.

"When will we start?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually… our game starts…NOW!" And Kakashi jumped away evading several balls that targeted him. And they too evaded the balls.

"What are these?" And Naruto evaded the balls but suddenly they multiplied. "KAGE BUNSHIN?"

"NO! It's a trick! Go! We can do this!" Sakura replied evading the balls.

And they had fought their way to quarter finals. Aside from dodge ball, snake and ladders (Sakura's bitten by a snake and Sasuke went crazy taking care of her), paint attack… and lots more. Of course in every event, Sasuke made sure that Sakura was okay. During break…

"How come I'm being stupid…?" Sasuke whispered when he bumped in to Ino.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino ried. And in an instant they were sitting on a bench talking about Sakura…

"yeah.. I know she's weird…" Sasuke replied and everytime he says Sakura Ino flinchs.

"Ah… hey! I have to go now and Sasuke… you're much much nicer now!" And Ino left with Sasuke awestruck.

When Sasuke went back to Naruto and Sakura…

Naruto and Sakura were already playing. Good thing it was a partner game or they would have been disqualified because Sasuke wasn't around. The game was dodge shuriken. Twenty shurikens or so were thrown in the air for them to evade and if they were hit, it's minus 1 point. Their current point is 268, they needed 300 to pass the semi finals. Finally, it was the last round. 50 shurikens were thrown and they did, evaded it all but Naruto was almost hit in the knee that he have to jump sideways to miss it… And it happened, Naruto first hugged Sakura in midair and fell flat on the ground with him kissing Sakura.

/WHAT THE-/ Sasuke thought in unison with Hinata who was watching at the crowd.

And that did it! Naruto stood up gazing at the blushing Sakura…

"I'm… I'm…" Naruto was turning scarlet.

"Naruto-!" Sakura replied staring at him.

/They don't have to stare like that/ Sasuke thought.

/Naruto-kun… Sakura-san…. how could they? And the thought that I've trusted Sakura-san about my feelings towards Naruto-kun/ Hinata thought and she turned her back and walk away.

"Hinata-chan!" Neji cried following her to their dressing room.

--------------------------

In the dressing room…

"Neji-nichan!" Hinata cried wiping the tears of her eyes. "Sorry if I'm crying… sorry if I'm weak I just…" And another drop of tear fell from her eye.

"It's okay! Oni-chan is here…" And he smiled. "Remember… we're family… I understand how you feel…" And he hugged her for comfort and Hinata felt happy, with her brother.

At the door…

"Hugging are we? That's new…" And Ten Ten left.

---------------

Finally, the day ended and tomorrow, the contest will resume and there will be six teams fighting… team 2,5,7,8,11,12, and 26.

After the contest, Shikamaru was walking by a ramen stand (Ichiraku's actually) when he saw Naruto and Sakura eating in the corner, eating quietly with Sasuke who was in between them and kept glancing on Naruto with a death glare. And in a very far corner, there was Ten Ten. She was drinking sake.

"Oi! Ten Ten-san? Why are you drinking sake?" Shikamaru asked joining her. "We're not allowed yet!"

"Why should you care? Neji doesn't!" And she hiccupped. "All he care… hic… is that… hic… Hinata! hic!" And she was covered red now.

"Ahh! I have a different problem from yours…. I have too much attention… Ino and Temari are too much for me to handle!" he replied, sighing.

"At least some one cares!" And she hiccupped again.

"Someone cares? It's too much!" And he started drinking sake, joining her gloomy mood.

--------------

In the other corner…

"Why did you kiss her?" Sasuke asked with a death glare.

"I didn't mean to! For a thousand time Sasuke!" Naruto replied impatiently.

"It's really an accident!" Sakura pointed out but Sasuke ignored her.

--------------

At the Hyuuga manor…

"Sakura-san… I'm gonna get revenge! I'm not going to stay quiet forever!" Hinata whispered.

-----------------

"AHH! Where's Shikamaru?" Ino cried.

"If I knew, It would have been great, but I don't!" Temari sighed.

"Damn it! Hey! Neji!" Ino cried.

"Hi there!" Neji replied. "Have you seen Ten Ten?"

"Ah… no! Sorry… but have you seen Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"No… sorry too! Well… see yah!" Neji said.

"Wait! Let's look for them together!" Ino cried and Neji agreed.

-------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews…

I'm so sorry if my story's a bit dry! This is my first time!

I tried my best here!  
Well… there's not much partnering here yet


	3. Chapter 3 Getting your Way

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

This is my first fic that I'll post… please be easy on me!

And.. I am a disclaimer! I don't own Naruto!

Thank you!

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

**Chapter o3**

_**Getting your way**_

"AHHH!" Naruto cried as he searched for his clothes. "Where are they?" And he searched his room, but there was none at all. And he saw a note by the window.

It says "Naruto, I'm gonna get my revenge on you… you're gonna regret you kissed her!" Signed Sasuke.

"What the-? UHH! Where are my clothes!" And he searched the room again.

-----------------

At Sakura's house…

"Arigatou Mom!" And Sakura brushed her hair. She picked up the letter that her mom gave her a moment ago. "I wonder who is it from…?" And she opened it.

"OH! It's from Hinata… oh… later… eh? At the cherry blossom park… hmm… that's nice of her… Hinata's really a nice person!" And Sakura smiled happily and continued brushing her hair.

-------------------

At the contest…

"Ohayou Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried waving at Hinata but Hinata ignored him but she was blushing scarlet. "I wonder why…?"

/Naruto… you're gonna die…/ Sasuke thought and he kept glancing over to Sakura who was busy greeting Ino and the others.

"Oh yeah… Shikamaru… where were you yesterday?" Ino asked.

"AHH! Ehh… umm… you… see… um…" And Shikamaru blushed a little.

"What's with the blush? You're with a girl aren't you?" And the two girls were glaring at him.

"Ohayou Shikamaru-kun! Arigatou gouzaimasu about yesterday… you helped me a lot!" And Ten Ten gave him a small key chain "Please keep this as a sign of gratitude!" And she kissed him at the cheek and he blushed and the overprotective Ino and Temari glared at Ten Ten who left silently.

/What's with Ten Ten? Why did she kissed that Shikamaru… / Neji thought watching them carefully, and when Ten Ten returned, he gave his attention to Hinata.

"Ladies and gentlemen…. welcome to the continuation of our competition! The Competition has a close fight with 6 teams left, which has 3 members each, only one can become a hokage for a week" And Tsunade beamed at the contestants "I hope that you do your best shinobis!" And everybody clapped.

"Hey team 7! This is our mission!" Kakashi smiled but he noticed that Sasuke was glaring at Naruto all the time and Sakura was blushing every time she glances at Naruto, so did Naruto. "Our mission is to collect 10 gold kunais. There are 55 gold kunais. So it means that one team will only get 5 gold kunais and they'll be eliminated…"

"HAI!" They replied in unison.

"Okay then… the first clue is…" And Kakashi looked around and whispered the clue silently and they listened. In an instant they left.

-----------------

/How come I'm with this moron/ Sasuke thought /I could have been partnered with Sakura/

Hmm… I still don't understand the clue… Naruto thought.

"Umm… Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Shut up Naruto… I'm not talking to you!" And Sasuke moved in high speed leaving Naruto behind.

"SASUKE! WAIT UP!" And Naruto tried to catch up on Sasuke.

--------------

"Kakashi-sensei… is this right? We go northeast then southwest so we'll end up in the south gate?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, the real mission's in the hand of those two!" Kakashi replied.

"NANI? Then why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"Well… I need to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?" Sakura felt uneasy.

"You see… the Hyuuga family's new heir, Hyuuga Hinata…"

"what about Hinata?"

"You see…" he sighed. "She changed the whole family system…"

"So… what does that got to do with me?" And Sakura felt some body watching them but ignored it.

"Hinata used her power as the new heir by removing the branch family and main family. She requested that once she became the Hyuuga clan leader, she doesn't wan the old problem to repeat so she closed the borders, and she also requested that all clan members will be treated equal, and they will act a whole family..."

"Does that mean that Hinata and Neji are now siblings?" Sakura asked looking shocked and Kakashi nodded. /So that's why they've been close… Neji and Hinata… wow… Hinata really used her powers as clan heir to change the world…/

"Umm.. Kakashi sensei… what does that got to do with me?" Sakura asked.

"I got some information that-! Hi there! Back already?" And Sasuke jumped down to them.

"Here, got the kunai, we found 7 there, and the next clue will lead us to 5 more…" And Sasuke panted. finally Naruto arrived.

"Why did you leave me Sasuke? AH! That was so tiring!" And Naruto breathed deeply. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! JUST BECAUSE YOU UNDERSTOOD THE CLUE AND I DON'T!"

"Shut up Dobe…" And he looked around. "Let's go!"

------------------

At 10 kilometers West of Konoha, team 7 found a cave.

"Okay… let's go inside…" Kakashi cried.

"Matte! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried. "There's a message here…"

"OH? Only two members of the team are allowed inside…" Kakashi read.

/If it's Kakashi and Sakura… then that perverted teacher will do something… if it's Sakura and Naruto! It won't happen… if it's Naruto and me… it'll be just trouble so…/ Sasuke thought looking around.

"How about we vote who is the best pair!" Kakashi asked.

"Good idea… let me see… Sakura's the brains here! So she needs a man to escort her…" Kakashi observed. "Paper, Rock, Scissors the game! Boys, are you in?"

And they played paper, rock, scissors. Naruto didn't noticed but Sasuke had his sharingan on, but Kakashi wasn't ready to loose, so he too had his sharingan on and played Sasuke's game, Naruto was out and now it's a match between sharingan and sharingan.

"PAPER! ROCK! SCISSORS……!" And this time Kakashi won.

"So it's me and Sakura… eh?" But before Kakashi can wink at them Sasuke already pulled Sakura into the cave…

"Hey… what's the point of the game if Sasuke still got what he wants?" Kakashi thought. "Oh well…"

------------

Inside the cave…

"Sasuke-kun… ano-ne…" Sakura was blushing but Sasuke didn't notice because it was too dark.

"What's with you?" Sasuke asked in a very cold tone.

"You're squeezing my hand…" she flinched "It's hurting me a bit…"

/What the? Since when did I held her hand/ Sasuke thought letting her hand go.

"Sasuke-kun… can I ask why are you mad?" Sakura asked.

"Why I'm mad? I'm not even mad! I just hate Naruto for-!" And he paused because he was getting carried by his emotions.

"Hmm…..?" And Sakura stared at him. "WOAH!" And Sakura slipped on the floor. "That was slippery, be careful Sasuke-kun!"

"SHUT UP!" he called out but he too slipped on the floor and there was a loud "OOF" when he hit the ground. "dammit.. what happened..? I still can't see!"

"me, too… Sasuke-kun? You okay?" Sakura tried to find her way to him.

/Dammit… stupid floor… OUCH! What the… did I just sprained my ankle? Damn, can't move it/ Sasuke thought feeling nervous. /Sakura may get worried/

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay…?" Her you are!" And she was clutching to his shoulder. She shivered. "Why are you shievering?"

"Sakura… you see I just…"

And Sakura slipped again, and this time falling into Sasuke, Sasuke was actually blushing hard now, good thing it was dark that no one would see…

"What's this…?" Sakura asked and she accidentally pushed a rock and slowly, the side of the gave was giving light. As it gives light, Sasuke and Sakura saw a wide audience watching them, Sakura on top of Sasuke…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! It's so hard to fit my studying time!  
Gomen if I focused more on SasuSaku here!

On the next chappie, I'll focus more on TemaShikaIno (not exactly)  
And NejiTenTen, and of course NaruHina. They just have to click on, shouldn't they?  
And oh yeah, thanks for the reviews!  
  
I'm so happy about them!  
About the Neji Hinata, in this chappie I hope that you understood the part where Kakashi explains the whole Hyuuga clan change… thanks for the reviews!  
They inspired me!


	4. Chapter 4 Fight Makes, Love Aches

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

This is my first fic that I'll post… please be easy on me!

And.. I am a disclaimer! I don't own Naruto!

Thank you!

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

**Chapter o4**

_**Fights make, heart aches**_

"Congratulations to team 7, the last team to pass the competition!" Tsunade cried but when she saw Sasuke and Sakura's rather awkward position she coughed and tried to take the audiences attention.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE!" And Naruto went over them, but since the floor was slippery, he slip into Sakura and Sasuke's direction, but Sasuke was ready, despite the sprained ankle, he evaded Naruto. "OUCH!" And he hit the stony wall.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered.

"Umm... Neji-kun, can I just go somewhere for a while?" Ten Ten asked with an evil grin.

"And where are you going?" Neji asked.

"None of you business!" And Ten Ten left. But she didn't know that Neji followed her. Below the rocky steps, Neji pulled her to his arms.

"Ten Ten! What's with you these days?" Neji demanded.

"As if you care! Just go back to your little sis and care for her! Leave me alone!" Ten Ten cried.

"no I won't! Until you've answered my question!" Neji replied in an angry tone.

"LET GO!" And Ten Ten hit him at the stomach and made a run for it but since they were ninjas that wasn't easy. Neji followed her close, with his byakugan, he can still see her even if he's far off behind so she decided to face him.

"Finally, you've stop…" Neji said.

"Will you leave me alone?" Ten Ten asked.

"I won't… I want to know what's wrong!" Neji ordered.

"Just give the rest of your time to your sis! Just leave me alone!" Ten Ten cried.

"What does Hinata have to do with this? Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, I'm jealous! SO what! I don't know why these things have happened, and it happened fast! Last week, we were training together then ever since this competition started you kept on sticking by her side…!" And Ten Ten was trying hard to stop the tears.

"You don't understand!" Neji cried.

"Yeah I know… it's me who doesn't understand because you never told me a thing…" And Ten Ten left but this time Neji was awestruck that he just watched her go, her words sunk into him.

-----------------

As for Asuma's team…

"Let's take a break team! The hokage requested that after this we'll have an elimination! Remember at the chuunin exam?" Asuma asked.

"hai!" The two girls cried in unison.

"Oh… how troublesome…" Shikamaru cried.

"hey Shikamaru! Let's eat together!"

"Shikamaru! Will you go with me at--?"

"Shika! Let's go!"

"Won't you go with me, Shikamaru-kun?"

"He'll go with me!"

"Go away! Dream of it!"

And they were quarelling again.

"SHUT UP!" Shikamaru cried shocking the two girls. "Okay… you see here? I've had enough of you two fighting always! Can't you just get along? AH! Leave me alone for a while!" And he got up and left.

"Shikamaru-kun…" they whispered.

---------------

At the team 7 tent, Naruto went out to breathe some fresh air…

"AAAAAH! SO tiring! I never thought a competition can be this hard!" Naruto cried.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata cried blushing furiously.

"OI! Hinata-chan!" And Naruto immedietly went to her side. "We haven't talked a lot ever since the competition started… I really umm… miss you!" Naruto replied, blushing slightly and he evaded Hinata's eyes.

"Thank you… I miss you… umm… too…" And she turned very very red now.

"WOW! I'm so happy!" And Naruto gave her a very warm smile. Then Sakura came out of the tent.

"Naruto-kun, lunch's ready!" Sakura cried. And Hinata saw Sakura and she left instantly.

"What with Hinata…?" Naruto thought and joined Sakura inside.

------------------------------

Hinata was still furious with Sakura, the girl who kissed Naruto. She doesn't hate Naruto because Naruto was boasting it around, but a moment ago she was in such position with Sasuke, what does that mean. Does that mean that she likes both Sasuke and Naruto… she's a snake…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chappie is much shorter than my 3rd one!  
hope you enjoy reading!  
I've postes 2 chappie's at once, cause my school workload is multiplying!  
WAH!  


I'm getting less time to work on my fic!  
Please bear with me!  
Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 Fixing a Relationship

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

Sorry… if I'm not much of a writer…WAH! 

I've don't have much time to think about everything…

sorry if it's a bit dry or it really shows how bad I writes…

and as always… I'm a disclaimer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

**Chapter o5**

_**Fixing a relationship**_

"Ahh……… I'm so tired!" Shikamaru sighed. " I wish I could talk to someone at least…" he whispered.

"You can talk to me… Shikamaru-kun!" Ten Ten replied from his back. And Shikamaru fell from the tree.

"Where are you from? Ten Ten? What's with you? Surprising me like that!" Shikamaru asked in amazement.

"I have a problem! And you told me to go to you if I have one, right?" Ten Ten asked giving him a weak smile, she was forcing it.

"Okay… what happened…?" And Ten Ten sat beside him under the tree.

"He umm… talked to me… and he asked me what's wrong…"

"I expected you to run away, I don't think you were ready to meet him then, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah… he kept asking him and I told him the truth… but it hurts… he didn't even say… "sorry"! How come he's so mean!" Ten Ten asked.

"Well… that's okay… mine's worse……. I got mad at those two!" And Ten Ten saw a sign of regret in his eyes.

"They're always willing to be with you! You can just say… sorry…" And she looked down at the grass.

"How can I when I've hurt their feelings!" Shikamaru countered.

"Don't you know that sorry means everything to us…. wait a minute…" And Ten Ten stared at blank space.

"What's with you?" And Shikamaru stared at her.

"You can't say sorry because you've hurt their feeling maybe that's why Neji didn't say sorry… and you didn't know that girls accept sorry…"

"huh? Don't tell me…"

"If you understood what I mean then…" And they whispered something to each other excitedly.

----------------------

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! Is the break over?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah…" And someone asked for Kakashi outside and he went outside. After a while of waiting….

"Oi! I got your enemies…!" Kakashi announced and they listened carefully. "Naruto is the third match against Temari, Sakura has the sixth match again Ino, again! And As for Sasuke, he got the first match, which is a match with Hinata…"

"NANI? Sasuke and Hinata! No way!" Sakura and Naruto cried together.

"That's what I've read!" Kakashi replied pointing at the paper. Naruto took the paper. It was blank!

"There's nothing written here!" Naruto replied.

"Of course there's nothing there! I'm not reading that! This is the paper I got the match!" And Kakashi gave them another paper. They opened it!

1st match Sasuke versus Hinata

2nd match Chouji versus Shikamaru

3rd match Naruto versus Temari

4th match Shino versus Neji

5th match Ten Ten versus Kiba

6th match Sakura versus Ino

Naruto and Sakura were so surprised.

---------------

"I get to fight an Uchiha? That's gonna be good… I'm gonna get back on Sakura!" Hinata whispered but Neji was listening.

"Hinata, please don't be like that… that's mean…" he replied calmly.

"Gomen Neji-nii- chan!" And she looked down. "You see I really like Naruto-kun… and this is the first time I've felt jealous…"

"Tell me… umm… Hinata, what do you expect when you felt jealous over… umm… someone?" And Neji felt uneasy.

"I expect that person to… say sorry!" And Hinata looked up. "Let's forget it please?"

"Uhh… sure!" And Neji felt his insides turn. / I have to say sorry to Ten Ten/ he thought.

--------------------------

"I wish Shikamaru's here!" Ino cried.

"You were so annoying so he left!" Temari cried.

"Shut up! Don't be so… know- it- all!" Ino countered.

"HA! I've been with him when he cried back then! So I know something about him that you don't!" And Ino glared at her.

"SO? I've been with him since childhood!" Suddenly they shut up.

"What are we supposed to do?" Temari asked.

"You know… we have a lot of thing in common.." Ino replied.

"Maybe that's why Shikamaru can't take us on together…"

"Temari-san… I'm giving up… Shikamaru already hates me… you can have him…" Ino replied looking at Temari in the eyes.

"No, Ino! That's so unfair of me! You have him! You're the first one who had him! I just tagged along!"

"No, you!"

"No! YOU!"

"WAIT! We're fighting again!"

"Oh… yeah…!"

"how about if we both give up on him?" Temari asked.

"That would be FAIR… perhaps… it would be for the best…" Ino replied.

And they remained silent again……

--------------------------

At the eliminations….

"Good luck minna!" Kakashi said and he "poof" off.

"How come he left us?" Naruto wondered out loud when he trips on a rock and fell on Sasuke.

"Stupid dobe!" And Sasuke inched away and Naruto fell on the ground.

"OUCH! Damn you Sasuke!" Naruto cried standing up, Sakura just giggled. It was a funny sight to watch them.

Inside, everybody was excited. They can see Ino and Temari whispering crazily at each other as if they found some new more interesting things. And Shikamaru was standing at a corner, talking to Ten Ten who seemed so happy with him. And there was Neji who was blushing with Hinata's praise, and Hinata who kept glancing over at Naruto. There was Kiba who was whispering something with Shino who blushed immediately and Chouji who was eating chips and was listening closely at Shino and Kiba and sniggers.

"SUGOI!" Sakura cried as she watched everyone. "This is just like the chuunin exam!"

"Whatever…" And Sasuke went to their stool and sat there quietly. Naruto followed and so did Sakura.

--------------

Finally, the competition has been announced to start.

"First match! Sasuke Uchiha versus Hinata Hyuuga!" And Sasuke and Hinata went to their respected platforms. Hinata seemed nervous but Sasuke remained emotionless.

"GO!"

And the two moved swiftly than anyone has ever seen! Suddenly Sasuke threw a kunai at Hinata but Hinata evaded and she threw five shurikens which Sasuke evaded easy but suddenly, Hinata was behind him and tried to hit him, with her byakugan on! Sasuke was almost hit! He moved away but Hinata was following him. Sasuke tried to hit her but there was a poof!

"KAGE BUNSHIN?" Sasuke thought and Hinata was closing in him and he chose to jump to evade her but from above, Sasuke suddenly felt pain. "DAMN! NOT NOW!" And his sprained ankle gave him away, he slipped and fell on the floor and Hinata was about to hit him when there was someone behind her. SASUKE! He was holding a kunai behind the back of her neck. "Surrender? or…" And Hinata stopped.

"Sasuke Uchiha has won!" And there was silence as Hinata quietly went back to where Neji and the others were.

"Gomenasai… Neji- onichan…" Hinata whispered.

"It's okay! Please smile… don't be sad!" Neji requested and she gave him a weak smile. /That Sasuke… he didn't go easy on her… but…/

-----------

"HINATA-CHAN! You're still the best! You did well!" Naruto yelled and Hinata blushed in joy.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!" she yelled back excitedly.

"Next fight!" The announcer cried. And so the fight goes. Shikamaru won against Chouji. Naruto used his summoning technique to confuse Temari and won. Shino and Neji's fight wasn't a laughing matter. It was a real tough fight but because of the byakugan, Neji spotted all his insects and Neji won. Ten Ten tricked Kiba into going for her kage bunshin and used her great ability but despite all that, Kiba won. Ino and Sakura made a commotion by shouting at each other about how ugly they look. Sakura used her new learned technique from Kakashi- sensei with a special training from Sasuke and won.

"WOW! All team 7 got to the finals!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'm so excited! This is so cool!" Sakura cried as she was about to hug Naruto when Sasuke placed himself in between them and he unexpectedly got hugged by Sakura.

"SAKURA?" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise.

"SASUKE-KUN! Gomenasai… I thought…" And she blushed deeply.

"All finalist! Please come here!" And all the winners went to that corner.

---------------

"WOW! What's this?" Naruto asked in amazement as they went into another room. There were lots of weird weapons.

"We are gathered here because the winner of the contest will also get a chance to choose a legendary item from this room as recognition!"

And Naruto saw a forklike item, there was something written on it. He felt attached to it and thought deeply how much he wanted it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked but everybody ignored him because all of them were having fun checking the legendary items. And he saw something written on it… "Yondaime Hokage, used in the war… during…"

Sakura pulled Naruto. "Naruto! You're about to be left behind! Let's go!" And she pulled him into another room where the fifth Hokage sat.

"Welcome everyone… I would like to inform you that tomorrow, the match will be tough. It is not a one- on- one… it is a marathon! The winner must be the fifth to pass thru the goal!"

"What-? The fifth? Why? What if I'm first?" Naruto asked.

"This is all up to you! We'll be setting up tricks all over town. You need to find your way to the finish line and this also test your skills… the fifth person! Remember that!" Tsunade announced and they finally left.

When they went outside the place…

"Oh yeah… I have to meet up with Hinata!" Sakura whispered and she left immediately.

Sasuke heard what she was saying and thought of watching her thru the shadows. /Maybe I'll find out something if I did…/ he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks to the following people!

Vivi239 – thanks for the encouragement! It really made me happy! Thanks very much! Yo made my day complete!

Sakura-Girl 2005- thanks for the message! yeah! I'm updating now! I'm just trying to fit my school time to making this fic! Thanks for the support!

YingYang-chan- hehehehehe! thanks! that's so cool of you! heheheheheheehe! Such a cute review! You really got me excited there:P

liferegrets- thanks for the advice! I know that I'm not quite a writer yet… :p but thanks to you I'm getting more ideas! Thanks!

freakenout- thanks so much! I'm gonna update soon!

xelagirl2- hehehehehe… because of the complications… it's hard to solve the problem! 

Winter Skier- thanks so much….and wow! My name sure is something! hehehehehehehe!

the aku dragon of light- hehehehehehe… thanks for always giving a review! It really helps a lot! You're inspiring me in certain ways! Thanks!

Petals of Paladin- LOL! XP! hehehehehehehe… yeah… I do hope I can end it great!

j6girl- thanks for the short but very inspiring comment! Thanks a lot!

pei-chan hehehehehe… I know it's not good for Sakura… but sooner or later it will be! Sasuke will be there for her!

Amaterasu-chan thanks so much for the support! I'm kinda enjoying making fics now! And thanks to your support I'm getting more excited!

-----------

Thanks for the comments! It really inspired me! Sorry for the late update!


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets Unveiled

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

Sorry… if I'm not much of a writer…WAH! 

I've don't have much time to think about everything…

sorry if it's a bit dry or it really shows how bad I writes…

and as always… I'm a disclaimer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

**Chapter o6**

_**Secrets Unveiled!**_

Sakura went to Cherry Blossoms Park. Standing quietly at the corner she waited. Suddenly she recalled what Kakashi-sensei was trying to tell her.

/But Hinata wont'! Hinata's such a nice person/ she reasoned out in her mind.

-----------------

In the shadows…

/What the hell is she doing? Who is she waiting for/ Sasuke asked watching Sakura quietly. /come on…/

Slowly, a figure approaches Sakura… It was Hinata!

"Moshi Moshi Hinata-chan! what is it you asked for me for?" Sakura asked approaching the panting Hinata. But she was facing downward. Sakura touched Hinata's shoulder.

At Sasuke's view, he saw how Sakura slowly backs away from Hinata. she pulled out a kunai so he thought there was trouble and he instantly went to her side.

"what's happening here?" Sasuke asked urgently.

"SASUKE-KUN! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Whatever! What's happening?" He asked again.

"Hinata-chan… her eyes are closed but she moves and there are chakra strings all over the place!" Sakura whispered. And Sasuke had his sharingan on. He looks around, there were more than 500 chakra strings.

"What's with the strings?" Sasuke asked.

"why ask me? I want to know myself! damn it! What's with Hinata!" Sakura cried.

"There's nothing wrong with her…" a voice whispered from behind them. They instantly looked back and there was…

"Who are you?" Sakura cried as she saw a small boy standing behind them.

"Why should you care? Oh well… you should care because…" Suddenly Sakura fell on the ground.

"SAKURA? What's with you?" Sasuke asked trying to lift her up but she was asleep.

"She's my target… sorry dear Uchiha…" And Sakura slowly, voluntarily walks toward him.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!" Sasuke kept on shouting. But Sakura was walking to the boy. Suddenly, the boy was Naruto. And he kissed Sakura in front of him.

OOF!

Sasuke hit something. It was a head, too. He looked up and suddenly stood up.

"SAKURA?" he said in amazement. "What are you doing?"

"HUH? I saw you… you fell from that bush… you were sleeping so I moved you here so I can watch you!" Sakura reasoned.

"Oh…" He felt uneasy, it was a bit unnerving for him to see Sakura's face that up close. He moved away. "where are we?"

"We're at the Ramen House… I'm meeting up with Hinata So I'm about to leave! And you? what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well… I was about to buy some… err… famous spring rolls here… and then.. I don't know… I fell asleep?" he reasoned with a sign of uneasiness.

"Oh I see! Well then… see you later!" Sakura replied and she moved into another bench.

"What do you mean… later?"

"Don't you remember? We're having a victory party! Because all team 7 made it to the finals!" Sakura said.

"Why are you being distant?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura felt uneasy at Sasuke's words. She knew that he doesn't like her as much as she likes him so that's why she's putting some distance. She doesn't want to break her heart.

"Well… nothing really!" And she left.

"Nothing eh…" Sasuke whispered. And he left.

--------------------------------

Hinata received a letter from Sakura just this afternoon. Sakura requested for them to meet up after the competition at Cherry Blossoms Park.

/This is weird of her… usually, she comes at my house to talk about something… well…/ she thought but in the end decided to pass by the park.

------------------------

"Hey, Temari! Let's pass by Cherry Blossoms Park!" Ino requested.

"And why?" Temari asked raising an eye brow.

"For fun! Come on! Since tomorrow we don't have to join, let's have fun tonight!" Ino cried.

"Okay… just for you! Since we're partners in crime!" And they did a special high five that they've invented.

"Oh yeah!" They cried in unison.

------------------------

Ten Ten is just about to go to bed when her mom placed a letter on her desk.

"What's this? Trouble?" She grumbled and opened the letter. "FROM SHIKAMARU-KUN?" She immediately opened the letter.

"So… Cherry Blossoms Park today… okay… I'll go right… NOW!" she whispered and dressed immediately and left.

------------------

At Cherry Blossoms Park…

"hinata-chan?" Sakura asked. It was quite foggy today which was very unusual.

"Sakura-chan?" hinata whispered with a shaky voice. "Where are you?"

"Hey… who's there…?" Ten Ten called out.

"What the heck? Where are you Ino?" Temari growled.

"I'm here dim-wit! I'm here!" Ino called out waving her arms madly.

"I can't see…"

"THIS IS NOT A FOG!"

"GET OUT!"

But it was too late. It covered the surroundings completely. It was hard to see, even Hinata had a hard time. Suddenly the fog slowly disappears. And Sakura felt a huge arm held her and she tried to fight but it was too strong. Ino and Temari felt ropes going around them. Ten Ten tried to move away, but she can't use her amazing technique at aiming since it was too foggy and suddenly felt paralyzed. Hinata, saw something that made her scream but somebody hit her at the back of her neck and she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chappie is a bit boring… I'm working on the next chappie! Really hard!

It's gonna be a long one! I hope!

Thanks for everything!

Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks to the following people!

flowerangel050- sure! I've just updated! Thanks for reading my fic! And thanks for always giving me a review! It really excites me and gets me in the mood to write!

daydreamer53221- hehehehehe! Thanks for understanding me! It really relieved me… I felt you understand how it feels not being able to update! 

the aku dragon of light- a little bit? you inspire me a lot! actually, because of your great comments, I felt welcomed! I felt that is a home where I can go to! You really made me happy!

xelagirl2- sorry if I haven't posted the competition here yet… because I planned to make that chappie a bit longer than usual! There should be a conflict… the boys miss their girls! LOL! 

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me- thanks! that's a very nice review! I'll try to do my best to update on time so… thanks a lot for reading my fan fic!

LuCkY-SiZzA- actually… I'm having a hard time to maintain the humor and the love quarrels… but I can do this! Laughter is the best medicine right? So I'm gonna do my best to make is funny.. till the end!

Momiro-chan- hey! thanks! It really cheered me up… your review made me smile, grin, giggle and laugh! Thanks for the comment!

Ramihel- no way! I won't never ever let anyone go home sad… I don't like sad endings! It's so… sad! I like happy endings where you can feel that it's so… HAPPY!

j6girl- Sasuke is falling for Sakura! Hehehehehehehehe… Sasuke-kun can be so cute! LOL! hehehehehe… and there will more than just huggy… wahahahah!

pei-chan- I'm promise that I'll try to update every other day! hehehehee… I'm trying to fit my school time, to my extra curricular activities, to my chatting time with friends and to my time in making my assignments! But I may be able to manage! LOL!

Amaterasu-chan- hehehehehe! I'll try to upadate always! don't die… LOL! Or you won't be able to read the next chappie! Just joking! Thanks for supporting me!

Vivi239- I can't umm… promise it'll be better this chappie… this is just umm… a special part! I'm about to work on the next chappie now! It's all about the competitions… so I think it's gonna take some time… and thanks for the support! You've made me smile!

Thanks for reading my fic!


	7. Chapter 7 Boys' Fights

**.Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

Sorry… if I'm not much of a writer…WAH! 

I've don't have much time to think about everything…

sorry if it's a bit dry or it really shows how bad I writes…

and as always… I'm a disclaimer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

**Chapter o6**

_**Boys Fights**_

The day of the last competition begins and every contestant is gathered at their own teams….

"Sakura-chan! Where are you?" Naruto cried out loud. "She's never late! How can she be late now?"

/This is weird… she just met up with Hinata yesterday… but Hinata too isn't anywhere around…/ Sasuke thought looking around. He saw Neji, he kept glancing on his watch and keeps on looking around. /What does that mean? Is Hinata missing too/

"Hey! Sasuke, don't be so serious! This is just a competition!" Kakashi explained but Sasuke ignored him because he felt uneasy with Sakura not in sight.

"Hey…" Shikamaru approached them. "Is Sakura missing?"

"Yeah.. Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"Ino and Temari's not aroung too… I'm getting a bit worried…" Shikamaru whispered.

"WHAT? Shikamaru? Is that you? You're being weird!" Naruto joked but since it was a bad joke every body ignored him.

"Damn it… Where are they!" Naruto cried out loud and in front of the audience Tsunade threw five kunais at the same time at him.

"Can't you show any respect? YOU! ehem! Please forgive him… As I was saying, Haruno Sakura has been missing… so I must say that she will be disqualified!"

"WHAT?" Naruto cried and he felt so sad. "She didn't attend the victory party last night and now she's disqualified… Sakura-chan!"

/Damn it… what the hell's up with her? We were just talking last night and now this? What the… damn it/ Sasuke thought. He was filling a twist in his emotions something that he can't explain. It's a feeling that he haven't experienced before. Worrying.

"These are your scrolls… now after that you must find the next clue so you can finish the game! Remember, you must be the fifth player to arrive to win!" Tsunade explained and the five of them had taken their scrolls and left fast.

------------------------------------

"Hmm… so… hey! Famous Ramen House! Ichiraku's! What else!" Naruto cried out loud and went to his favorite Ramen house. Instantly, Ayame gave him another scroll. He looked up in the sky. Hinata-chan…. where are you? he thought.

------------------------------

Sasuke's mind wasn't on focus. He barely notices that Kakashi- sensei was watching him when suddenly he slipped from a roof top and fell on the ground.

"Ouch… that hurts… damn it!" Sasuke whispered. "FOCUS UCHIHA SASUKE!" And he slapped his face a couple of times.

"Well… isn't this the first time the Uchiha Sasuke made a mistake?" Kakashi observed.

Sasuke stood up but he stared blankly at the sky. /Sakura-chan… WAIT! Since when was she "chan" and not "san"/ And Sasuke was acting weird.

"Oh my oh my… this is something new… Uchiha Sasuke is acting weird…" Kakashi observed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ten Ten… Dammit… Where are you?" Neji asked while jumping from roof to roof. Suddenly he set off a trap which was a gang of puppets. "Ahh! Where are you?" And Neji destroyed each puppet.

He saw a scroll. There was a poof. There was actually a trap inside the scroll.

/I could have used the byakugan to see thru the scroll first… stupid me/ he thought.

He picked it up and read its contents and moved again.

/Ten Ten… please promise me you're safe… please make sure you're safe…. WTF! What am I thinking… how can she promise me that when she hates me… damn it… and I should worry about Hinata not Ten Ten… but Ten Ten… AHH/ Neji thought thru mid air so when he jumped into a roof. He didn't notice that there was a hole and fell inside it. Earning some scratches. /AHH! FOCUS/

-----------------------------------------------------------

/And where could those two go to? I know they hate me... but they should have at least say… "hi" or… "good luck"! Darn… what's happening! How come all the girls are missing/ Shikamaru thought. Then he changed his position to his thinking position when he realized he was standing on the edge of the faces of the Hokages and he err… slipped and gravity pulls him down. He tried to think of something /THINK/

"If Temari is here she would have helped with her fan…! No not that! A technique I could use! But… if Ino's around… AHH! I can't think right!" Shikamaru growled as he slowly approaches the solid ground when he took out a scroll with created big cloth which he used as a parachute.

"Oh… thank goodness…" Shikamaru whispered in gratitude. "I can't think straight…"

Shikamaru stared at the ground, he remembered Ino's cheerful face and her high spirit and he recalled Temari's grins and silent sighs. /I miss those two…/

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto got twenty clues already and according to the clues, he's already searching for the last one. He was about to open the door. When suddenly, Sasuke (he has lots of scratches and is panting heavily) came followed by Neji (who is seems clean but has some bruises) and then Shikamaru (who has a bandage in the head and bandage in the left toe).

"What happened to you guyz?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"Well… umm… ehh….." Shikamaru looked away.

"As if you care!" Neji replied with a deep grudge.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke said with a death glare.

"Stupid gits… as if I really cared…!" Naruto whispered. He pushed the door. But it wouldn't budge.

"Here!" And Shkamaru helped push it but it won't open. Neji used his Byakugan to see thru inside but he can see nothing.

"My eye can't see thru the door!" Neji remarked and Sasuke helped Shikamaru and Naruto.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto cried. And 10 Naruto's or so appeared and helped in opening the door. Sasuke and Shikamaru did the same and they all pushed hard. Slowly it opens…

"Alright! Push harder!" Naruto yelled and all the other Narutos pushed harder and finally the door opened.

"LOOK OUT!" Neji cried with his byakugan on and they all did as he said and their was a humungous kunai which targeted them.

"I didn't see that one coming!" Shikamaru cried. And they all stared at the very large kunai which was something they didn't expect but Sasuke stood up keeping his cool and went inside.

"Hey! Don't you dare act cool!" Naruto yelled and headed Sasuke inside. "You think you're so cool and great… you can't even--! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru cried going inside. "yaay! Help!"

Sasuke and Neji saw that Shikamaru was clinging on a rock to prevent himself from falling. And Neji extended a hand to help him but instead, Shikamaru accidentally pulled Neji and they both fell. Sasuke tried to help Since all of them are a bit… down because of their lost love partners, they're clumsy today but he too slipped and joined the other two.

Below….

"Ouch!" Sasuke growled touching his head. He stood up but he can't. He felt soft hands touching his face. "SAKURA-CHAN?" He looked up but when he looked up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasuke moved to a corner swiftly.

"What the hell is wrong?" Naruto asked entering the room. They were in a small cave. Inside were only Sasuke and Neji.

"What were you DOING?" Sasuke demanded.

"There's a talisman by your neck…" And Neji showed a burning talisman. "It's a talisman of illusions… it makes you see what you want to see…"

Sasuke was now actually blushing. "Then why do you have to place your face close to mine?" Breathing heavily.

"That's because you kept whispering… Sa-!" And in an instant Sasuke covered his mouth and he kept waving at Naruto that it was nothing.

"Okay… but Shikamaru and I found an exit… Let's go…" And Naruto left.

"Hey… Shut up" Sasuke warned Neji.

"Hmp. don't act cold… I caught you on the act!" Neji taunted and left the furious Sasuke.

Outside…

"Alright! Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"We seem to be at 20 miles away from town…" Sasuke said.

"How can you say?"

"The soil… it's almost the same but quite different…"

"Whatever… you're a real psycho sasuke!" Naruto said and walked around. Damn it! Hinata-chan! AHH! Naruto thought.

Then Naruto pushed Shikamaru. "You know everything don't you? Then tell me what's happening!"

"I didn't say I know everything!" Shikamaru replied but Naruto punched him.

"Answer!" And he and Shikamaru fought.

"Don't take your temper on me!" Shikamaru cried punching Naruto.

"I'm not! What the fuck are you saying idiot?" Naruto cried fighting back.

"And you call yourselves ninjas…" Sasuke said. And Naruto and Shikamaru both attacked him and Neji got irritated and tried to stop them but now they were fighting and fighting.

"You dobe! You kissed sakura!" Sasuke cried as he and Naruto went on one-on-one!

"Ha! You weren't even nice to Hinata! You hurt her feelings!" Naruto countered.

"You dare date with Ten Ten!" Neji cried.

"Well so what? You were hurting here feelings! I saw you the other day! Flirting with Temari and Ino!" Shikamaru replied.

"I'm not flirting! I was looking for Hinata!"

"As if!"

"LIAR!"

"LOSER"

"DOBE!"

"IDIOT!"

And there was a total rumble. Finally they stopped. They were exhausted.

"I'm gonna drink… I'm gonna kill you when I come back!" Naruto yelled and left.

"I'm gonna look for an exit… I wasted time with you imbeciles!" Neji said hotly.

"Don't speak highly of yourselves! Idiots!" Sasuke said and left.

"uh! Whatever!" And Shikamaru and he lay there on the floor staring at the ceiling when he dozed off.

-------------------------------------------

"Damn them… fighting with me…" Naruto yelled when he suddenly fell on a hole. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto fell into a hole. Naruto tried to feel his surrounding.

There seems to be a way out… ahh! I have to find my way thru! Naruto thought and used Kage Bunshin and kept on hitting the wall, but since the hole was small and the top was unreachable he gave up.

"UH! How can I think of a way out if I kept on worrying about Hinata- chan!" Naruto cried with a sigh. Suddenly he thought of Kyuubi and asked for its chakra. All the same nothing happened. So, he waited.

---------------------------------------------

"Stupid dobe… he doesn't even know what to do… dimwit!" And Sasuke looked around inside the cave again.

"Damn… it… those three are all idiots… starting a fight and including me… fuck!" Sasuke thought walking around and around when... "Am I … going in circles?" he asked himself as he saw the marked rock for about three times in a row.

"Shit… what a day! Wait… if Sakura's here she'll be able to solve it… she's good at logic things!" Sasuke cried. "Oh wait! Idiot! She's not here…"

"Damn it… if only she's around!" Sasuke whispered resting at the marked rock.

---------------------------------------------

"Hmm… how come my byakugan can't see thru the walls… this is no ordinary forest! I don't think we're somewhere near town! This cave is unfamiliar to me…" Neji cried.

He looked around the forest. There wasn't anyone around. But he could feel someone following him. He suddenly jumped into a tree and waited. Suddenly, somebody came out. It was a puppet, when he tried to throw a kunai with it he missed!

/If Ten Ten's here… she'll surely hit it… damn…/ he thought. And used his byakugan so he can see it up close but it was gone. Away from his byakugan range? He jumped away, the puppet was behind him but it caught his feet and his face hit the three. The puppet let go of him inside a hole.

-----------------------------------------------

"Uh… where am i?" Shikamaru whispered looking around. "Oh yeah… we had a fight… where are they?" He looked around but no one was there. There wasn't even a faint sound. He stood up. And he went inside the cave hoping to see someone.

"This is so troublesome! Where are they?" Shikamaru cried.

He went inside the cave and went in circles.

"This maze is so weird… haven't imagine anything like this… oh well!" Shikamaru cried and he heard silent whistling inside and he pulled out a kunai. He slowly tried to peak.

----------------------------------------------------------

OOF!

"Who the heck are you? Damn it!" Naruto cried because someone was above him.

"Damn you stupid goat! Ouch! I'm gonna get you!" Neji cried standing up suddenly realizing Naruto's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to ask you that!" Naruto countered.

"A puppet dropped me here, I think that you fell on this trap on purpose!" Neji said smartly.

"Yeah sure… as if ever! Stupid git!" Naruto whispered.

"How come you're stuck here?" Neji asked looking around.

"I can't get up there cause it's too high!" Naruto replied.

"There's a passage way… just break this side of the wall…" Neji said touching a side of the hole. "See… about 5 feet deep. It's unnoticeable but there it is!"

"Is that all… then let's start!" Naruto said and started destroying the wall. If Hinata's here, it would have been better! Naruto thought.

/He can be so stupid… uhh… of all the people to be stuck with! How come it's Naruto/ Neji growled in his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Come out or die!" Sasuke ordered and from the shadows. It was Shikamaru. /Oh good, now a stupid git is here/ he thought.

"Hey, you stuck?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't talk smart with me, idiot!" Sasuke said in a very cold manner.

"I just went around the cave… I found another exit… I'm just informing…" Shikamaru explained. "Bye then!" He started to leave when Sasuke stood up and followed. /He can really have some attitude eh/ Shikamaru thought.

--------------------------------------------------

They were walking inside an underground passage. It was pretty small and hard to notice but there was only one way to go around so they followed the way.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Naruto growled.

"Yeah… just shut up…" Neji replied looking around.

"Whatever…" Naruto cried and he stepped on something. "What's this?"

There was a small skeleton head and Naruto was surprised and he backed off making Neji flinch because Naruto elbowed his stomach.

"WATCH IT!" Neji cried.

"It's… It's…!" And Naruto ran off ahead of Neji.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Neji remarked scratching his head. And looked at the bones. "Hey… it's a bone... head… similar to…" he gulped. It was similar to Orochimaru's head and it looked pretty ugly.

Neji caught up with Naruto but when he was about to come out of the passage, somebody, whom he thought was Naruto, hit him hard on the head.

----------------------------------------------

"Okay… left again… right…" Shikamaru whispered thinking deeply.

/Oh yeah… Shikamaru's good at logical things… I forgot…/ Sasuke thought watching Shikamaru interestingly. /I miss Sakura-chan! UH! I mean! Umm…/ And Sasuke turned red behind Shikamaru's back when Shikamaru looked back.

"It's about four more meters and we'll… are you… blushing?" Shikamaru asked in great amazement losing his focus when somebody hit him from behind. Sasuke was surprised but since the cave was small and it was hard to tell where the movements from coming from he had his sharingan on. When he remembered…

/Neji heard me saying her name… and Shikamaru saw me blushing… and Naruto's aware of my weird feelings…AHHH/ Sasuke thought losing his focus and scowling angrily when somebody, too, hit him at the back of his neck.

--------------------------------------------------

"Uhh… where am I?" Naruto whispered. He felt that his hands were tied. But he wasn't alone. But his eyes were also covered. "Who's there?" he whispered.

"It's me... Shikamaru.."

"Whatever dobe!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Okay… so there's Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji! Why are we here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know… but we must escape!" Shikamaru voice came in.

"What the? Who are you? Let go!" Sasuke ordered. They can feel that Sasuke was trying to fight but suddenly the intensity cooled off. What happened?

Then Shikamaru was taken he didn't fought. Then Neji. Neji was calm. Finally it was Naruto's turn. Naruto felt uneasy.

What happened to them? Damn it… Naruto thought. Somebody pulled him away. He followed obediently.

Finally somebody removed his blindfold… there was a cheering crowd…

"What the heck?" Naruto was dumbstruck.. "What is happening?"

And there were all the girls laughing.

"You were all so stupid!" And they laughed together.

"What the-?"

"What are you doing here?" Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke cried together.

And they giggled again.

"You see… last night..!" Sakura explained.

_/Flash Back/_

"Hehehehe… girls can be too easy!" Jiraiya said.

"Hey! Cool it Sakura-san!" Shino said and Gai- sensei let her go.

"What's with this?" Sakura ordered.

"I heard you and the others had a fight!" Lee said.

"so? As if you're connected to the idea?" Ino said coldly.

"This is the power of youth! The power!" Gai cried.

"Okay… whatever! Can you please unparalyze me?" Ten Ten requested and Kakashi did.

"So… what is the connecting of all this to us? Eh Kakashi- sensei, Jiraiya- sensei, Gai- sensei, Lee, Kiba and Shino?" Temari asked removing her ropes.

"Well… go missing!" Kakashi said.

"WHAT? Why?" They asked in unison.

"Because… the boys need to learn!" Gai explained. "Hurting the hearts of young maidens!"

"Gai-sensei! That's so cool!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Okay ignore them! So let's continue!" Jiraiya said glancing over Gai and Lee.

"Then what will you do to them?" Sakura asked.

"This is you're supposed to do!" Kakashi cried happily and glancing at Jiraiya and they both grinned.

"I don't like that!" Ino said to the others and they all agreed by nodding their hands. "WAIT! Why did you make Hinata faint?"

"Her… umm… new brother… will be quite mad if she's not around!" Ten Ten said and everybody stared at her.

"Oh yeah… I heard that the Hyuuga family has changed! Thanks to Hinata!" Sakura added.

"I also have something to say about the Hyuuga's!" Kakashi added. "It's what I was supposed to tell you when Sasuke and Naruto came!"

"Oh! yeah… I forgot…" Sakura whispered.

/End of flash back/

"So now you know!" Ino said.

"That's good!" Naruto remarked sarcastically. "So... what about the Hyuuga's?"

"Well… I have a mission for all of you!" Jiraiya announced.

"Where are we?" Sasuke demanded trying not to glance at Sakura.

"We're 20 miles away from town. This is a hidden room owned once by the first hokage!" Sakura informed.

"Shut up… what's the mission?" Neji said coldly, evading Ten Ten's stare.

"Hey! Don't tell her to shut up!" Sasuke said staring at Neji with great disgust.

"Why? You're her boyfriend?" Neji asked.

"So what? As if you care! Don't go bossy on everyone! You're no one!" Sasuke countered.

"Yeah? What about you? Uchiha? You're clan's wasted so don't get so happy about it!"

"Shut up Hyuuga!"

They were staring each other down when Ten Ten pulled Neji back.

"Can you stop that please?" Ten Ten asked and in an instant Neji stopped and Sasuke sat down in a corner.

"Okay… back to the topic! The Hyuuga, or rather Hinata's personal adviser is quite a problem…" Jiraiya said quietly. "Her personal adviser is someone beyond our expectation!"

"Who is it?" Naruto asked with full concern.

"Kabuto…" Jiraiya whispered and all of them stared at him with surprise.

"NO WAY! HINATA'S IN DANGER!" Naruto cried in great concern. "Let's go now!"

"Wait… Hinata's with him now! But she's escorted by Ino, Temari, Shino and Rock Lee. So she's not quite in danger…" Kakashi added.

"What are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"Finish the competition!" Kakashi replied.

"But I think it's pass midnight! So we might have… wait…"

"Yeah... there's no time limit so you're allowed to go to the finish line even at midnight!"

"But who'll be the winner?" Shikamaru asked finally butting in.

"Well… we have taken a decision… and it's quite a hard one!" Jiraiya cried.

"That person needs to look stupid so he won't be noticed…" Kakashi said.

"Congratulations Dobe!" Sasuke said.

"What do you mean? I'm not stupid!" Naruto cried but everyone looked at him as if they meant it.

--------------------------------

Everyone waited patiently for them. And finally they arrived at different times. With different bruises. Finally, Naruto came.

"WHAT?"

"He's the winner?"

"Damn…"

And there were murmurs as Naruto came to the finish line smiling but looks very tired.

"Welcome Naruto! you've become the winner!" Tsunade said beaming at him.

"Yeah..." And Naruto recalled the plan.

_/Flashback/_

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke cried beating up Naruto.

"You dare! Good thing you're stupid!" Neji cried and they bullied him.

"As if it was my decision!" He countered fighting back.

They stopped pairing up and bullying him when Jiraiya talked to Neji and he went red all over and Sasuke talked to Kakashi and he went all quiet at the corner.

_/Flashback/_

Damn it… Naruto thought. He received the award and he looked around and saw Hinata and the others waving at him. He saw someone, an unfamiliar person. So that's Kabuto eh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

I don't have much idea… sorry if it's a bit corny in the end!

But I'll try to get back at the next chappie!

Promise! It'll be pure love pairing!

/evil laugh/

Hinata! You better be ready!

Sakura! Go wild!  
Temari and Ino! Kill each other!

Ten Ten! Cry for joy!

Cause we're meeting a near end!  
That's all!  
Thanks for the support!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

warprince2000

I'm sorry if this chapter ended up not so good!

It's so hard to think!

And I just had my heart broken! wahahahahaha!

So it's a bit of an effort to write! WAH!

Neji x Tenten

Yah! sure! Next chappie is more focused on love teams! so it'll be easy! I promise you that:p

Iridescentbutterfly

Thanks! I'm trying to maintain the light mood! Sure enough, I'll be able to finish the story! THANK gOODNESS! WAHAHA!

pei-chan

:p Sure! I'm doing my best now! I'm even facing social pressures! Heart broken meh, Friend rebellion OMG! and lots more! But I can handle it and finish this fanfic! And make a new one! wahahahaah!

Jialiching

Hmm… I'm for SasuSaku! I'm not a NaruSaku fan but I have pics… because they're a funny pair! But Hinata is best for Naruto! That's what I'll say!

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me

Sorry if I haven't placed much thrill or anything in this chappie! And this new chappie is not that good too! But next chappie is more focused to their love lives… so… it'll be fun!

xelagirl2

The fog is just a diversion to put suspense:p It's nothing special… hope you have fun!

I'm gonna place more fun on the next chappie!

Please be patient!

daydreamer53221

And finally I am updating!

Hope you enjoy this chappie!  
/sigh/

I hope you enjoy this! 

Hehehehehe!

Have fun!

Amaterasu-chan

Yay! Thanks very much!

You always make me laugh!

You're such an energetic person!  
Thanks for supporting me all the way!  
This is my first fic!

So this is the first time I've ever felt this…

It's so cool!  
thanks!

LuCkY-SiZzA

Thanks!  
hehehehehehe… I'm gonna work harder to satisfy you guyz!  
Thanks for reading my fic and taking time on it!

Hehehehehehehehe… thanks very much!


	8. Chapter 8 Plan on the Go! Part 1

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I would love to own Naruto but it is not mine!**

This is my first fic!

Hope you'll bear with me!

m, peace out!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

**Chapter o8**

_**Plan on the go!**_

_part 1_

Early in the morning, Naruto received a card from Tsunade.

It says:

Naruto,

Since you've chosen as the temporary assistant Hokage, you'll have to attend a meeting tonight. It's a meeting with the Hyuuga Family. It's a request from their Heiress Hyuuga Hinata. So you've better dress properly! Formal attire! Don't wear that orange suite of yours! I'll kill you if you do! It's tonight at 7:oo pm (SHARP!) at the Hyuuga Mansion! You should pass by the office first, we're supposed to go together! I'll wait here at 5:oo pm!

-Tsunade, Fifth Hokage

"Okay… threatening me… old hag…" Naruto yawned. He stood up. Being a temporary Hokage was a hard task but he like the idea so he took a bath and searched for some formal clothes. "What the… don't have a formal suite!"

He continued to search his locker when someone knocked and he opened the door.

"Ohayou! Naruto-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"OH! Sakura-chan! Ohayou gouzaimasu!" Naruto greeted energetically.

"Ano-ne… Naruto-kun! I heard you're supposed to attend a meeting with the Hyuuga's…" And Sakura paused. "I know you don't have a formal attire so Sasuke passed by our housed and asked me to bring you this!"

She showed him a dress that she was hiding from her back.

"WOW! Arigatou Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried happily taking the dress.

"Don't thank me… thank Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied. "Well… have to go!"

"What are you going to do today?" Naruto asked.

"Who told you that you're the only one invited? We're all invited!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh yeah… I have a date! It's Sasuke-kun!" And she left.

"WHAT? She and Sasuke? On a date? Damn that idiot… well... anyway I have a dress now!" And Naruto went inside his room.

--------------------------------------------

At Tsunade's office…

"Where is that Naruto? I'll kill him!" Tsunade cried and kept glancing on the clock.

"Tsunade- sama! Please calm down! It's only 5 minutes pass 5:oo!" Shizune explained but Tsunade ignored her and she kept on walking round and round in circles. Even Ton ton got dizzy.

Finally at 5:30 pm, Naruto arrived…

In an instant Tsunade threw a chair at him but he evaded.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked defensively.

"That's! For being late!" Tsunade cried. And she observed Naruto's appearance. He's wearing a proper dress, but his hair doesn't suite the dress. "You! Sit here!"

And Naruto sat on a chair near Tsunade's table.

"Shizune… fix his hair! It doesn't fit the suite!" Tsunade said in a calmed voice.

"Hai! Tsu-tsunade- sama!" Shizune said and tried to fix Naruto's hair so that it will fit his dress.

At 6:30 pm…

"Let's go!" Tsunade said and he and Naruto went out of her office. Outside there was a small cart with a horse waiting for them.

"We're supposed to ride that?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah!" And Tsunade went inside. Naruto followed growling.

"AHH! This is so relaxing! Hey Naruto!" Tsunade said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Remember! Since you're a junior Hokage! You must be the first one to dance! Ask their heiress for a dance!" Tsunade said and Naruto suddenly turned red.

ME? And Hinata-chan? Dancing in fornt of everybody?" Naruto thought.

At the Hyuuga mansion…

Hinata greeted all the guest at the door. And there was Naruto, about to pass by.

"Konbanwa… Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and Naru-… Naruto… Naruto-ku-kun!" Hinata said blushing madly.

"Konbanwa Hianta-chan! Have a pleasant evening!" He said and gave her a special smile that made Hinata blush redder than usual.

"Domo Arigatou Naruto-kun!" Hinata said smiling back and Naruto went inside with Tsunade and Shizune.

Later…

"Welcome… minna!" Neji said thru the speaker. "I'm here to give you my greetings! To inform you why we're all here! That is because the new heiress of the Hyuuga clan has made it official… there will be no branch or main family! She wanted to make everyone in this clan equal… a few words... Hinata?"

Hinata stood up and took the microphone.

"konbanwa minna…" She greeted shyly. "It wasn't really much of an idea… but I… I… just wanted to remove the discrimination between our family… and tonight I have invited all of you to join our celebration with our Hokage, Tsunade-sama, our junior Hokage… Na.. Naruto-kun and a special guest... umm… Gaara- sama the fifth Kazekage. Thank you for coming!" Hinata said shyly and she sat down. She was blushing madly.

Every body enjoyed the food and everyone are chatting. Even Hinata seems to be having so much fun.

blue… it really suites Hinata's color… she looks like a beauty queen in that dress… Hinata-chan… Naruto thought watching Hinata as she go around.

Later on the lights turned off. And there was a slow music in the air. Suddenly, Tsunade patted Naruto's back. Signaling him to dance. Naruto stood up. Searching for Hinata.

/Where is Naruto-kun/ Hinata thought searching thru the crowd. Suddenly, somebody took her by her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

Hinata hardly had the chance to see the face of the person pulling her. In the middle of the crowd, he suddenly faced her.

"Hinata-chan! Let's dance!" Naruto asked. And it came to Hinata… this blonde crush of hers… was asking her to dance. She blushed so much and nodded.

They danced slowly and sweetly and slowly the crowd joined them. But Hinata and Naruto only have their eyes on each other.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered looking at her straight in the eyes. "You're really…!"

Somebody pulled him away from Hinata.

"Okay! That's enough! Don't over do it! You've been dancing for almost five songs now!" Neji remarked.

"Neji!" Naruto said and left.

/I'm so happy… Neji-oni-chan is so protective… oh well… Naruto-kun…/ And Hinata sat down on one of the tables and rested.

At Sasuke and Sakura…

/The plan… and Sakura looks great… that white dress fits her well… with a perfect shade of pink… it really suites her/ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's dance!" Sakura asked.

/We're supposed to follow the plan… stupid girl… getting carried away! Her hair sure is done nice…/ Sasuke thought but he allowed himself to be dragged by Sakura to the dance floor and they danced.

"I've always dreamed of dancing with you…" Sakura remarked shyly as she held on Sasuke's hand.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. /What's with her? Her hand's soft… I mean she's… I feel like I'm…/ Sasuke thought when he saw a grey haired guy behind the people around.

"Lalalala…" Sakura hummed silently. Suddenly, Sasuke lowered his face near to her ear. She blushed and Sasuke whispered something to her. "Do you that's the best way to do it?" she was blushing furiously.

"That's the only way to follow such a person…" Sasuke explained and they went out of the crowd and followed a gray haired guy…

At Shikamaru's table…

/So lonely… and this party is troublesome/ Shikamaru thought when he saw two giggling girls passing by and he stood up but they ignored him. /I thought they were Ino and Temari… oh well…/ he thought slumping on his chair.

"Is that all you do?"

"haha! poor cry-baby! Accompanied by no one?"

Shikamaru glanced at his back but the wasn't a person in sight.

/I miss those two… damn it…/ he thought. Suddenly Ten Ten sat beside him.

"What's with the lonesome look?" Ten Ten asked.

"Nothing…" Shikamaru replied with a growl. "How are you and neji coming along?"

"Nothing hasn't happened… I miss him!" Ten Ten exclaimed slumping on a chair next to Shikamaru. "Let's dance! Cheer me up!"

"Why should I? I'm too sleepy!" Shikamaru protested but he stood up. "Oh well… it's better than doing nothing!"

They went to the dance floor.

"you dance bad Shikamaru!" Ten Ten cried laughing heartily.

"Everyone says so! Oh yeah... You're old clothes suites you better… Ten Ten in a dress is irritating!" Shikamaru countered.

And they both dance laughing their hearts out.

At a far corner…

"So… Shikamaru doesn't like any of us?" Ino asked watching Shikamaru and Ten Ten.

" Isn't it obvious!" Temari said hotly.

They were both about to loose their patience so they sat on a far corner.

"this! Is the first time I'm ignored!" Ino complained.

"This is the 12th time I've attended a party but never in my life did I come to a party and haven't got a chance to dance!" Temari remarked.

And they both sat there quiet. Jealous of Ten Ten and Shikamaru dancing happily. When somebody surprised them!

"Damn it! Since when did they became… friends?" Neji asked loudly while sitting down two chairs away from Ino and Temari.

"Neji-kun?" They said in unison and Neji was surprised.

"What?" Neji asked keeping his cool.

"What's with you?" Ino asked kindly.

"None of your business!" Neji said and turned to leave.

"That's one hot headed guy!" Temari remarked and they continued their sadness.

At Sasuke and Sakura…

"Sasuke-kun… he may have spotted us… what should we do?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

/You're the one with the forehead! How come I have to think/ Sasuke thought.

They both felt it. Somebody was coming in their direction. But Sakura can't ran because she was wearing high heels. Sasuke felt intensed.

/Shit! What are we supposed to do/ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke… I'm feeling a bit dizzy!" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

"Why did you tell me just now?" Sasuke asked in rage.

"you were ignoring me… so…" she said breathing deeply. Now that she mentioned it, she was rather red than usual. Sasuke felt uneasy. The person was closing by. Suddenly Sakura fell on his chest. She was really hot.

"Sakura! What's with you?" Sasuke asked turning slight red. But Sakura was so dizzy to reply. When she looked up at Sasuke. They kissed.

Remaining at their position. Somebody came. And they felt really scared!

Naruto was about to leave when he remembered Hinata. He searched for her everywhere and found her outside at the balcony.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried happily.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried in surprise as she saw Naruto approaching her. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah! I just want to say… good night and sweet dreams before I go!" Naruto cried and Hinata almost cried in joy.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun!" She cried.

"Hey! Great party!" And he smiled again that made Hinata blush. Suddenly…

"NARUTO!"

And Naruto was so surprised he actually… hugged Hinata!

At Shikamaru's and Ten Ten's table…

"Hey… let's get some drinks!" Ino asked as they passed by Shikamaru and Ten Ten.

"SURE! I'm so thirsty!" Temari replied.

They didn't notice Ten Ten or Shikamaru…

"I'm gonna say sorry!" Shikamaru said determinedly and stood up.

"GO! You can do it!" Ten Ten supported and she followed him with her eyes as he approached them…

"Hey! Ino! Temari!" Shikamaru called out following them.

When they both turned around somebody tripped Shikamaru and he's fell on top of them…

Ten Ten was so shocked about what happened to Shikamaru, she stood up. She kept backing up because she can hardly believe what she saw. When she finally face behind her… she bumped on somebody in which she got her forehead kissed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's for this chapter…

I can hardly believe what I've done!

peace out!  
thanks for the reviews…


	9. Chapter 9 Plan on the Go! Part 2a

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

SORRY! SORRY AND SORRY!  
WAH! 

I was TOO busy!

I just had my contest so I wasn't able to update….

SORRY!  
/sigh/

Thanks for the review…. Luv yah pipz!  
oh yeah….

**DISCLAIMER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari on _

_Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Author's thoughts

**Chapter o9**

_**Plan on the go!**_

_part 2a this is a pure nejitenten chappie… nejitenten! get ready! next is 2b NaruHina_

"HUH?" Ten Ten said looking up and there he was… someone she knew since childhood… "AAAAAHH!" She punched him in the face but he caught it.

"TEN TEN! What's with the punch?" Neji asked with a sort of irritation.

"You just kissed…"

"So what's with your forehead? I just kissed it! It's your fault! You kept walking backwards!" Neji replied with a quite offending voice.

"You don't have to be mad…" Ten Ten whispered with regret.

"I'm busy…." And he left. Ten Ten felt hurt. /He didn't even said… "sorry"/ she thought.

Ten Ten decided to follow him but there were lots of people around so she wasn't able to. She finally decided sitting at a corner of the room filling sorry. She shouldn't have been mean to Neji, he was of course her only love.

The visitors were thinning, slowly people were going home she thought so too and started walking out.

She kept on walking, unaware of where she was going.

"OI! Pretty girl… want a date?" Somebody asked approaching her. She ignored him and kept walking but he wouldn't give up easy and he kept following her. She decided that the moment he gets near her she would rip him into pieces. When she decided to get ready she remembered that she was on high heels and her dress was quite long that she can't stretch her leg.

/Damn it…. He's such a nuisance/ she thought. Suddenly she felt very tired. /damn! these high heels can really tire your feet! My regular shoes are much better…. he's catching up/ she thought.

Something hit her. It was his hand, he was trying to grasp her. She was about to hit him in the face when suddenly…

"Who the hell are you?" Rock Lee asked with an evil stare using his ever-so-thick-eyebrows. "What do you want?"

The man was surprised and left without a word.

"Arigatou Rock Lee!" Ten Ten said bowing to him.

"It wasn't much! I was just passing by… I'm checking out Neji's place! He asked me to come at this time…" And Rock Lee paused. "Oh… yeah… LATERZ!" And he left.

/Neji did… weird… they were never close… oh well… as if I care about that Neji…/ she sniffed feeling a bit left out and continued to walk home. Finally when she arrived home…

"Hi there Ten Ten! Great evening huh? how's Neji?" Her mom asked giving her a cup of tea. She took the cp and sighed.

"He comepletely! UTTERLY! SUPERBLY IGNORED ME!" She cried removing all the stress.

"Cool it! Don't throw all your anger on me! I'm your mom! Remember? Not that Neji-guy!" she said calming her. "Rest now, you need that! Sleep tight!"

Ten Ten went up to her room and rest. She lay on her bed thinking deeply about Neji when her mind drifted a bit and someone was knocking on her window. It was Rock Lee.

"Ten Ten!" he whispered and she opened her window.

"what's with you? damn.. it's so late!" ten ten cried yawning.

"It's about the Hyuuga's! The mission was-!" Before Rock Lee can finish Ten Ten immedietly left and went to the Hyuuga mansion. When she was just about to approach it somebody hugged her from behind. She tried to escape but she melted in those arms.

"WHO-!" Ten Ten glanced it was Neji.

"I'm so sorry… will you forgive me?" He whispered in her ear that made her shiver.

"Neji-kun…" she blushed. "It's okay… I was just really hurt if you know what I mean…"

"I'm sorry… will you ever forgive me?" Neji asked hugging her tighter.

Suddenly Ten Ten punched him. "Who the heck are you? Neji doesn't hug and make up?" And she pulled out a kunai but she didn't brought one.

Poof!

"Gomen gomen gomen!" Kakashi said.

"AHH! You're Naruto's sensei! What are you doing here?" Ten Ten shrieked.

"Nothing special... just teasing people…" And he chuckled. "Neji-kun is it?"

Ten Ten blushed. "Shut up will you?"

"Don't deny that you like him!" Kakashi said opening his perverted book again.

And Ten Ten did a Japanese-style-fall-in-your-feet-with-sweat-drop. /He loves that perverted book… that stupid teacher…./ She thought.

"Hehehe… declare your love…" Kakashi whispered.

"What were you saying?" Ten Ten asked.

"Nothing special! Hehehe… bye!" And Kakashi disappeared.

"okay… now what was I supposed to do here?" And Ten Ten wandered around recalling the mission. Searching for a silver haired guy.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked in a very superior voice surprising her. "It's almost dawn and what are you doing here? The party finished at past midnight! Long ago!"

"I was just asked about the mission…" Ten Ten whispered looking away. She hated Neji now, because he wasn't doing anything for her.

"Okay fine… don't go showing yourself off and wear a much appropriate dress next time!" he said indicating her pajamas.

"Oh… thanks for the sarcasm!" she said coldly and turned to leave.

And when she was about to leave Neji cried "Be careful when going home… some stranger might approach you again!" And he went inside.

Ten Ten remained in her place. Did she hear it right? Does that mean it was Neji who saved her and not Rock Lee…. /shit…/ she thought.

She walked again. This time she went for the training grounds. She trained there and placed all her stress in every bark of tree. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she cried.

"What's with the noise? And still in pajamas eh?" Neji asked. He always does morning training to start the day and he didn't expect her.

"Neji… answer me!" Ten Ten said facing him very closely that Neji almost blushed.

"What?" he asked then she looked furious.

"Last night… was it you or was it really Rock Lee?"

"It wasn't me… what are you talking about?

"Then how come you knew I was followed?"

"That was um…"

She was blushing furiously now that even Neji can't believe what he was seeing.

"It was me!" he confessed. "What's the fuss about?"

Suddenly Neji thought for a second that Ten Ten cried but she didn't.

"WHY?" she cried.

"Because… I wanted to say sorry about last time… I really didn't mean to focus everything on Hinata… I just want to act more brother-like to her… and I didn't mean to neglect my duties for you…" Neji said more but Ten Ten was shocked.

/He just said… duties for me/ And Ten Ten stared on blank space.

"Ten Ten? Ae you okay?" And this time it was real. Ten Ten was crying. "Hey! What's with you? Tell me what's wrong I?"

She cried on his shoulder.

After some time she finally calmed down…

"What's with you?" Neji asked

"I never knew you cared! I never expected you…" she whispered.

"Hn" was all Neji replied.

"Neji… I know I'm not an ideal girl…" Ten Ten whispered.

"What are you saying Ten Ten? What's with you? Uh!" Neji growled.

There was silence for a long time. Neji suddenly stood up.

"I don't know what's with you!" He was about to leave.

"You just leave… don't you care about me?" Ten Ten asked.

"What do you mean? I-!" And he stared at her eyes. She looks upset and bothered and he can't leave her like that specially that he doesn't know the reason why she cried.

"AAAAAH! OHAYOU TEN TEN!" Rock Lee cried cheerfully and went instantly to Ten Ten's side. "Hey... you look upset? What's with you? Are you okay?" he asked with concern. He placed an arm on her back trying to comfort her. "NEJI!"

"She just cried!" Neji said irritably. /I made her cry and now this eye brow is comforting her! damn it/ Neji thought.

Ten Ten suddenly stood up and left.

"What did you do to her?" Rock Lee asked glaring at Neji.

"It must've meant for her to cry! There's nothing I can do! It's fate!" Neji said.

"Fate blah blah! You don't care a bit for her! And they called you a genius…" Rock Lee muttered and started training leaving Neji.

At Ten Ten's house…

"Oh dear… Ten Ten.. don't get so upset… please!" Her mom pleaded comforting her.

"MOM! He's a pain in the head! Damn!" she going up her room locking the door.

She lay on her bed falling asleep.

When she woke up.

"uhh…" she said moving but there was some rustling she opened her eyes. "GEH?"

Her room was filled with flower, it's a forget-me-not flowers. And in the room filled of flower there was a big heart pillow in the middle, and that is where she was sleeping on.

"Is this a dream?" Ten Ten asked looking around her room.

"Ah… hey.." She looked behind her and there was Neji.

"hey… I asked that thick brows how to make you happy he told me to do this… uh… sorry… whatever it is…" Neji said shrugging.

"For me? all these?" Ten Ten asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… why?" And Neji slowly started to show a trace of redness in his face.

"Thanks… I always thought that you see me as a boy…" Ten Ten joked laughing at her own joke. "Don't you?"

"Nah… I always thought that you were cute.." Neji blurted out blushing a bit.

"Why are you blushing?" Ten Ten asked.

"Ten Ten I… really…. I… um… let's go training together!" he said.

"And you told me I'm not a boy!" Ten Ten laughed.

"Whatever… let's go training… together…" he paused.

Ten Ten nodded and got ready to leave. When they left the house, Neji closed in at Ten Ten. "Oh yeah… I like you a lot Ten Ten…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is this an okay chappie? I wanted to focus more on the love pairs! So… next is 2b which is a NaruHina or you would like a 2b as TemaShikaIno or SasuSaku! Please tell me in my reviews… I hope it's not a boring chappie… if it is! Tell me then I'll change this chappie and I'll create a new one for you guyz… thanks for the reviews!

Sorry If I can't thank you one by one as of now! I'm training for a contest… sorry… quite busy… hehehehehe!

Thanks for the support! I love you guys! THANKS VERY MUCH!


	10. Chapter 10 Plan on the Go! Part 2b

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

hehehehehe… believe it or not but I won 3rd place… so I'm quite happy today! And I'm in a great mood to finish this chappie a bit sooner than I've expected! Sorry if it's not a SasuSaku or a TemaShikaIno… but It'll come soon…

Oh yeah… thanks for the OH SO WONDERFUL reviews…. I love you guyz… you really helped me in my contest… you inspired me! Thanks and I love you!

**DISCLAIMER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_Then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari _

_On Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_Because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Author's thoughts

**Chapter 1o**

_**Plan on the go!**_

_part 2b This is a NaruHina love pair… hope you enjoy! LOLz_

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto cried hugging Hinata tightly.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered and she was blushing scarlet now, redder than she can ever go because Naruto was hugging him.

"NARUTO! What the heck are you doing?" Tsunade cried as she watched the two of them hugging each other.

"HUH? Old hag!" Naruto cried letting go of Hinata. "Sorry…" And Naruto, too, blushed deep red.

"I think something's going on between the two of you! Oh well... might as well leave you and let you continue!" Tsunade remarked leaving the room.

"What was that?" Naruto said dumbstruck by what Tsunade did.

"Naruto-ku- kun…" Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You're squeezing my hand too much… It kinda hurts…" Hinata said and she was blushing mad. Naruto slowly let go of her hand.

"Sorry about that…" Naruto said blushing furiously. "Your hand was soft…. and it's quite cold… I just thought… of... um… warming it up!" Naruto cried, obviously with a remark of lying in his tone.

"Thank you very much…. Na… Naru... ruto-kun…" Hinata said moving away from Naruto. Her heart was about to fall out. She can't believe that she's with Naruto… alone. The two of them and they were both blushing.

"Ah…. Hinata… since Hokage-sama left so… I would be able to stay late… hehehehe…" Naruto said chuckling.

/What does he mean? Does it mean he's gonna stay… for me/ Hinata thought blushing at Naruto's foxy grin.

"Hey… Hinata…" Naruto said. Hinata faced Naruto and she saw his hand asking her to dance and she accepted it. They dance in the room laughing their hearts out.

"That was so funny…" Hinata cried, taking in breaths.

"Hehe… I never knew you were that cool… Hinata… you're so amazing to be with!" Naruto cried and Hinata blushed completely.

They laughed into silence finally realizing that it was only the two of them inside the room.

"Oh yeah Hinata… why are you here in this large room alone?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Oh… that's because every night… I… umm… was advised to… umm… rest my eyes…" she said in an almost whisper.

"What do you mean rest your eyes?" Naruto asked wondering.

"You see… I've been working too much lately…" she said with a bit of blush. "Not as much as you do… but I've been trying to… umm… manage the family…" she whispered.

"Where's your dad? How come you're in charge?" Naruto asked.

"My dad? Well… he's out of town…he went to a mission…" she looked down. "He's been gone for almost a year now… so I was told by the…" she really look sad now.

"I understand!" Naruto announced surprising Hinata. "Um…You've been really busy all this time! So I'm gonna make it up and let you have fun tonight!" And he took Hinata's hand and they went outside.

Outside…

"First… let's eat ramen!" Naruto said holding her hand caringly that Hinata can't help but blush.

"Hai… Naruto-ku-kun…" she whispered following him obediently. "De- demo… shouldn't we change clothes?"

Naruto realized it. He was still wearing his tux and Hinata her cute dress.

"Well… um… that's okay! This night is umm… unique!" Naruto said trying to find a better lie. "Let's just have fun!"

They went to Ichiraku's first…

"Welcome boy! You now have a girlfriend eh… not that pink best friend of yours anymore… this is gonna be a big change eh?" the owner said. And Hinata blushed at the term "girlfriend".

"Of course I'll still bring Sakura here! This is like our home! And Sasuke likes it here too! Kakashi- sensei… he goes here whenever he gets hungry!" Naruto countered with a bit of blush too. "But tonight… it's special!"

"What is this? A dating place eh Naruto? Hey Master... let's prepare a super special treat for Naruto and his girlfriend!" Ayame cried giving Hinata a wink.

"Eh? I think you're right! Okay then… a special Ramen for two lovebirds!" the owner announced and both of them blushed.

"Eh… Hinata-chan… please forgive them… if they kept on calling you MY girlfriend…" Naruto said trying to avoid Hinata's eyes.

"That's okay!" Hinata said quite cheerfully which made Naruto happy. He felt that he just did a good thing.

Finally their ramen is served…

"Hey… how come it's only ONE bowl?" Naruto asked eyeing Ayame and the owner.

"It's for lovebirds! You're supposed to share something… something like our special ramen!" Ayame said giggling a bit. "Tuck in!"

"Well… sure! Hinata-chan! Let's eat!" Naruto said blushing. The idea of sharing a big bowl of ramen with Hinata made it look that it would take a while before he could finish the whole lot of ramen.

"Ha… Hai!" Hinata said with a trace of determination in her voice. She was blushing furiously. /I'm gonna eat this with Naruto-kun…/

And they waited for the other to eat. Finally, Hinata started.

"Wow… this taste great…" Hinata said making the owner and Ayame smile.

"Of course… that's our house special… for two special lovebirds!" the owner said.

They continued to eat. There was even once or twice that he and Hinata would pick up the same dish which would make them both blush.

Finally… they finished the ramen…

"I never knew I would eat that much ramen that long!" Naruto said touching his stomach which was full.

Hinata giggled shyly. "That was fun…"

"REALLY? WOW! SUGOI!" Naruto cried and feeling that he just received victory. "Oh yeah…! How much?"

"For you two… let it be free… you still got to take her somewhere right? Don't waste your time!" Ayame said surprising them both and Naruto and Hinata bowed and left.

"Really Ayame… you're too kind!" the owner said.

"We already received the payment!" Ayame said placing money in owner's palm.

At the cherry blossoms park…

"Wow… the sakuras are so beautiful…" Hinata whispered walking around the park.

"Hehe… I know…" Naruto said sitting in a bench and watches Hinata dance around staring at the trees. "You're more beautiful…" he whispered and blushed a bit.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said "Arigatou Gouzaimasu! You really made me happy!" she said and there was a small tear drop falling to her cheek.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said and went over her. "Hehehe… It's okay! You need some rest you know!"

"Thanks you very much… I'm so happy tonight… because of you and…" she paused and danced around the park blushing furiously.

"And what?" Naruto asked hoping for an answer but Hinata kept dancing on the park and Naruto followed her. "This is the best night ever…"

"Huh?" Hinata asked stopping from dancing. "Why?"

"Because… I'm with you!" Naruto blurted out which made him blush redder than Hinata can ever go. Hinata too blushed and she felt more relaxed than ever.

/Naruto-kun likes me…/ Hinata thought staring at Naruto.

"AAAHHH! Sorry… I didn't mean to surprise you! I just umm… really like you! And… um… this is the first time I've done this for a girl… and…" Naruto was surprised when Hinata took his hand.

"Me too…" Hinata said and Naruto felt like he can never go happier than this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Is that an okay chappie?

WAH! It's so hard to make a NaruHina fic…. because both of them are too shy for me! ahhh… oh well… it's worth it! Cause they are so cute! I'm so sorry if this is so OOC but I can't help it! Naruto and Hinata are so cute… WAH! I'm getting carried by emotion… /sobs/ I'm so happy for the two of them!

Oh yeah… sorry if it's a bit shorter than NejiTenten… because NejiTenten is so opposite… Neji is so stubborn and Ten ten is a bit sweet if you know what I mean… I do hope this chappie works!

Next is TemaShikaIno… you shall now be informed what happened when Shikamaru tripped and fell… yikes! That was a lot of trouble… and it's still hard to decide which the better pair…is, ShikaTema or ShikaIno? Help pipz… thanks! Luv yah guyz…

Oh yeah… people have been giving advices for me to get a beta reader… what's that? Sorry… about that… but can I have one? Anyone… thanks!

------------------------------------

Tears like Crystals  
2005-10-10  
ch 9, signed

Thanks for the review! Am I right? You just read my fic? LOLz…. hope you enjoy it! It's my first fic… :P hehehehehe… hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!

Neji x Tenten  
2005-10-07  
ch 9, signed

Neji x Tenten… please answer me! Is my nejitenten fic okay or is it so OOC? please inform me… I believe you're a bit of an expert when it comes to that kind of things… I need more ideaz… thanks! lav yah!

warprince2000  
2005-10-07  
ch 9, signed

Finally I've updated… sorry if it's kinda late! Hope you enjoy my fic! hehehehe…. have fun!

GirlWaterShaman  
2005-10-07  
ch 9, signed

Here is my NaruHina fic… hope you enjoy it! It's kinda short compared to NejiTenten…. hehehehehe… LOlz….. hope you enjoy!

the aku dragon of light  
2005-10-06  
ch 9, signed

Thanks for the understanding! you always understand me! thanks a lot! I'm so happy! thanks for always reviewing my fic! m, peace out!

pei-chan  
2005-10-06  
ch 9, signed

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…. sorry if I can't post any sasusaku yet… cause it's my favorite partnering… so I want to save the BEST for last… lolz… but I'm trying to update sooner so I can post it earlier!

Amaterasu-chan  
2005-10-06  
ch 9, signed

Arigatou Gouzaimasu! hehehehehe… thanks… is it really sweet? I do hope so… LOLz… cause I thought it was so OOC…. well anyway… thanks for the review always!

LuCkY-SiZzA  
2005-10-06  
ch 9, signed

Hehehehe… thanks… it was really kinda hard making that part of the fic cause I don't know neji much as anyone else…. LOLz… I hope it's not so OOC! Still… hope you enjoy it! And thanks for the review!

**I love you guyz! Thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11 Plan on the Go! Part 2c

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews… LOLz…. I'm quite happy with it! Thanks a lot guyz! For the reviews and for the help from my beta- reader! Thanks a lot!

**DISCLAIMER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_Then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari _

_On Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_Because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

text - Naruto's thoughts

_text_ – Author's thoughts

**Chapter 11**

_**Plan on the go!**_

_part 2c OKAY! This is Shikamaru-kun's moment… you shall find out to whom he will be with… is it Temari-chan? Or Ino-chan? Hehehehehehe…_

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"NOOO!"

Everybody were terrified… Shikamaru just tripped from the floor and pulled Ino and Temari to the ground damaging their clothes and also crashing into the food, breaking a couple of plates and glasses.

"Oh my… so troublesome…." Shikamaru whispered covering his face.

Suddenly, the two ladies came to life. Pulling Shikamaru outside and beating him up.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Temari cried with her eyes on rage of fire.

"AHHHHH! You ruined my reputation!" Ino shrieked trying to kill Shikamaru.

"STOP--- STOP! Stooooooooooo-p! STOP!" Shikamaru cried in between Temari's and Ino's shrieks.

After a while they quieted down.

"Hey…" Shikamaru whispered.

"I'm not talking to you…" Ino said moving away and Temari followed her.

"Gaara must be mad… he's the kazekage after all…" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Temari…" Ino said hugging her. And Shikamaru was left in the corner staring at the two of them.

"I was supposed to say sorry and they left me?" Shikamaru cried. "This is so troublesome!"

When Temari returned to the ball room, Gaara and Kankuro were waiting for her. She bid good bye to Ino and left…

"Hope you're okay… Temari…" Ino said sighing. /That damn Shikamaru! As if he doesn't know Gaara… but Gaara has changed though… but still! GAH/ she thought and left.

When Shikamaru went inside he was greeted by Neji.

"Well now… you should clean all your mess…" Neji said coldly.

"Whatever…" And Shikamaru cleaned the room up quietly.

Finally when he finished… he left and Neji's nowhere in sight so he left all the materials in one corner and left without notice…

/Ahh… damn… now they're even madder than ever and she too hates me…/ Shikamaru thought. He thought of some time to rest his mind and going home will be too troublesome so he went to the cherry blossoms park only to see Naruto and Hinata having fun. /Those two are so damn…/

"Aww… so cute…" somebody whispered from somewhere. Shikamaru kept hidden in the bushes tried to find out who it was.

It was actually Ino.

"I wish… I'll have someone as special as Hinata has now…." she whispered staring at them with shining eyes. Shikamaru can't help but stare and stayed hidden in the bushes. When Ino left he followed her quietly.

Ino went inside their flower store and seems normal again.

Shikamaru turned and left.

"Hey.. why are you following her?" somebody said from behind.

"I wanted to say something… I think it's best if I save it for tomorrow…" Shikamaru said and faced the person speaking. "Oh yeah Temari…"

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…" he said and she blushed when he said it. It was so unlike Shikamaru… the troublesome. She felt like he mean it from the bottom of her heart and she just stared at him unable to speak. "Forgive me… for taking you guys for granted… hope you'll forgive me!" and he gave her a special smile.

Shivers crawled down to Temari's spine.

"Shikamaru… I… forgive you…" and she smiled back at him relieving his heavy luggage a bit. "Oh yeah… thanks…" and she kissed his cheeks.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Shikamaru cried in surprise.

"I'm leaving tomorrow… and this is my last night to stay here… I really enjoyed my stay…" she said.

"Hey… don't speak like this will be the last time you'll visit here… and don't worry… if it is… I can always visit you there right?" Shikamaru asked and Temari almost cried at his kind words.

"Hey… this is so unlike you Shikamaru… what happened?" Temari asked.

"I just wanted to change…that's all… so I won't loose the one's who ARE special to me… well… I have to sleep! Bye then!" And he left.

/Such a bitch… and a troublesome bitch…/ Temari thought smiling at Shikamaru. And she left….

Tomorrow morning Ino woke up with a great start…

"AHH! The flowers smell so great!" she cried taking some flowers. "I have to share some of these to Temari!"

She was holding three bouquets of flowers. She ran to where Temari and the others where staying at.

"Ohayou! Ino-chan!" Temari cried.

"Ohayou Gouzaimasu! Here…" she said, giving her a bouquet. "And the other two are for Gaara-sama and Kankuro-san!"

In an instant Gaara went outside…

"OH! Ohayou Gouzaimasu! Gaara-sama!" Ino greeted bowing down.

"Ohayou…" he whispered and she smiled.

"Here…" and she handed him a bouquet of flowers. "For your safe departure!"

"Arigatou…" he said accepting the flowers.

"Oh yeah… Temari… hope you'll return soon! I never knew that you're such a great friend! That is the same to you Gaara-sama!" Ino cried and bowed down. "I have to go now! Bye! Take care!"

"Yeah… see you too!" Temari said and Ino left.

At the training grounds…

"AHH… how come Temari has to go! Sakura's been busy with her teammates… ahh… this is so troublesome…" she thought. /Damn… I'm even copying that jerks attitude…/

"INO!" Shikamaru cried watching her in surprise.

"OH! Shikamaru-kun!" Ino cried in surprise to see Shikamaru so sweaty from training alone.

"INO!" he cried approaching her.

"DAMN YOU!" And Ino beat him up to pieces. "Don't you know Temari's leaving today? You didn't even say good bye! And what's with you training…!"

"Please! INO! STOP!" Shikamaru cried and Ino stopped. "I already said good bye… last night… we met on my way home!"

Ino finally realized it. Shikamaru seems so sad. She never saw him this way. She felt so sad too, about Temari's departure but never did she expect for Shikamaru to be sad.

"Hey… I'm gonna eat breakfast… wanna join me?" he asked mysteriously.

She never heard Shikamaru so serious. "Sure…" was all that she could say and followed him to Ichiraku's.

"One ramen please… you?" he asked Ino.

"I'll have a ramen too…" she said avoiding his sad eyes.

"Here…!" Ayame cried handing them both ramens.

"Arigatou!" they replied and ate silently.

/I never knew that Shikamaru can be so serious… he must be worried about Temari…/ she sighed at her thoughts.

"Ahh… Ino…"

Ino looked at him. He was smiling.

"Sorry…" he said and she blushed.

"Shika…"

And in an instant Temari came with a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"He asked me to bring this here... for you…" she said beaming at her.

"Temari-chan?"

"Ino… will you forgive me?" he asked and she smiled hugging him tightly.

/he wanted to change… because of her…/ Temari thought.

-----------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

It's so hard to think of a better story… because I always see Shikamaru as a sweet guy… aww… I'm sorry if I disappointed I think but I do hope you have enjoyed it! Anyway… SasuSaku is my specialty… so you better get ready! Hope you enjoy!

Thanks also… to my beta-reader… can I say who it is? Anyway… thanks a lot!

---------------------------

warprince2000  
2005-10-14  
ch 10, signed

Thanks! I'm so thankful for your reviews… blushes Arigatou Gouzaimasu!

Neji x Tenten  
2005-10-12  
ch 10, signed

Hehehehe… promise! After I've finish the SasuSaku part… I'll continue the original story… LoLz…

daydreamer53221  
2005-10-11  
ch 10, signed

Thanks… me too! Hope you'll enjoy this chappie!

Tears like Crystals  
2005-10-11  
ch 10, signed

Hehehehehe… THANKS! hehehehehehe… :p anyways… hope you'll support me till the end! thanks!

the aku dragon of light  
2005-10-11  
ch 10, signed

Thanks for checking out my fic… thanks for reading it! AHH! I'm really thankful! And for editing my fic! Oh yeah… NaruHina really rocks!


	12. Chapter 12 Plan on the Go! Part 2d

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

hehehehehe… LOLz… Thanks guys! I didn't think you'll like it! Anywayz… this is the last part of the love team part series… hope you'll enjoy it! It's a SasuSaku…enjoy!

Oh yeah… thanks for the reviews always… sorry for the late update! thanks for my beta- reader! hehehehehehe.. :p

**DISCLAIMER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_Then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari _

_On Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_Because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

_text_ – recall

**text **– author's notes

**Chapter 12**

_**Plan on the go!**_

_part 2d Okay… this is the moment… I've spent days and nights on this one! Joke! I'm just writing to the fullest… I've been reading several mangas nowadays… hope I can apply those ideas to this chappie! Thanx for the reviews! _

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered and they remained in their position until somebody searched in the bushes.

"SAKURA? SASUKE?" somebody cried and Sasuke pushed Sakura away.

"What the?" Sasuke cried staring at the guy.

"Hmm… I didn't know you hid here to do that!" Kakashi chuckled blushing a bit.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? She was the one who-!" Sasuke cried but Kakashi touched him at his forehead.

"Matte!" he said. "I'm only joking! Hehehe… You see…" And he pulled out a small bottle with water "I saw someone adding a bit of "extra contents" on her drinks… and asked the fifth what it is!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked staring at Kakashi blankly.

"None of you business…" he chuckled. "Anyway… here's… make her drink it… or she'll stay like that for the next twenty four hours… and sure enough you won't like what would happen!"

And Kakashi gave the bottle to Sasuke.

"Yo! See you!" he said and there was a loud "poof" and he vanished.

/Damn it… what the hell is that Kakashi talking about/ Sasuke thought and stared at the bottle. /Oh well… if this is the cure/

Sasuke stared at Sakura and he smiled. He never thought that Sakura would be so cute when she's asleep but he shrugged the idea and woke her up.

"Oi… Sakura! Wake up!" Sasuke ordered. "You're heavy!"

"Ahh…" Sakura whispered opening her eyes and finally realizing that Sasuke was squeezing her to death. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Sakura continuously hit Sasuke and because it was too much Sasuke actually tried to hold her hand but he only got his face hit.

"SAKURA? What in the world are you doing?" Sasuke cried staring at her.

"How dare… you!" she said covering her body. "How dare you hug me?"

"What?" Sasuke said staring at her. /Is this true? Usually… when I hug her she'll go red all over… what the… oh yeah…/

"_None of you business…" he chuckled. "Anyway… here's… make her drink it… or she'll stay like that for the next twenty four hours… and sure enough you won't like what would happen!"_

/that damn Kakashi… he knew something/ Sasuke thought staring at Sakura.

"How dare you hug…." And Sakura stared at him with a very evil stare.

"Hug a log?" Sasuke said staring at Sakura's figure.

"Damn you! How can you stand to hug a FELLOW MAN?" Sakura cried.

"Wha- what? Fellow… fellow man?" Sasuke repeated. /Is this what Kakashi is talking about? This is really MAD/

"How dare you! You bastard! And how come I'm wearing this stupid pink dress? What's with pink?" Sakura cried. "I don't like my hair!"

And Sasuke stared at Sakura as she tries to mess her hair.

/The bottle…/

"Sakura… would you like to… drink?" he asked.

"Why the hell should I drink from a bottle that you've drink from! Damn bastard! Are you gay? You don't have any girl friends or crushes! So you must be gay!" Sakura accused and Sasuke felt irritated.

"Who the hell are you to ask if I'm gay?" Sasuke demanded with an angry tone.

"I am a Haruno! I say what I like and do what I like! You can't do anything about it! Idiot!" Sakura said giving him a big "BEH"

/What the hell… I'm gonna kill this girl/ Sasuke thought gripping the bottle tighter.

"Hey… idiot… since you're a gay! Let's exchange clothes! I don't like walking in this ugly dress!" Sakura said.

"What do you mean? I don't like wearing dresses too! And what do you mean I'm a gay? Who are you to tell me that?" Sasuke demanded.

"I told you… I say what I like and do what I like! So shut up and just do as I said!" Sakura demanded. "I don't want to return there with this outfit!"

Sakura was melting him at her evil stare, Sasuke tries to fight back but it was too much for him.

"Okay fine… have the suite… give me the dress in one condition!" Sasuke said and Sakura listened.

Back at the party…

"Oh! Hi there Sakura-chan!" Kakashi said opening the door.

"Ko- konbanwa… Ka-kakashi-sensei…" she replied stuttering.

"OH! Kakashi- sensei… you're such an idiot! The hell with you! You're always reading that perverted book of yours!" Sasuke said pointing out the book he was holding.

People are staring at them right now.

"Hey Sasuke… what's with you? Why so talkative?" Kakashi asked. But Sasuke ignored him.

"Ahh… so you're flirting again eh? Trying to have se-!" And Sakura covered his mouth.

"Sasuke-kun… let's get out of here now…" Sakura said pulling Sasuke outside.

Outside…

"Why did you do that?" Sakura demanded.

"Because… it's the truth!" Sasuke said with a silly grin. "This fells so great!"

"AHH! Damn you!" And Sakura beat up Sasuke. "Just because you're a man doesn't mean I won't hurt you!"

And she dragged him into a bench and let him lay there on her lap.

There was a poof and Sasuke turned into Sakura.

"Ahh… damn you! Wake up!" but Sakura won't open her eyes. /I can't change back to my real look or people will say I'm gay…/ Sasuke thought.

While sleeping noisily on Sakura's (practically Sasuke's!) lap she kept on whispering something…

"Ahh… who the… ahh… let go… leave… what… the…" she kept on whispering and Sasuke just stared at her.

"Sakura…" and he looked down at her and remembered the bottle in his hand.

"Sasuke…"

"Poof!"

And Sasuke drank some of the water… /This is the only way to make her drink it/ And he lowered his head to hers.

And he kissed her.

"OHH!"

"AAHH!"

"No way?"

And when Sakura finally opened her eyes…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And she actually slapped Sasuke on the face.

"What the hell?" Sasuke cried moving away.

"Sasuke-kun…?" And Sakura stared at him in amazement then Sasuke finally realized it, the people around them, the dumbstruck Sakura.

In an instant they disappeared with a "Poof"

At the Uchiha mansion…

"Here…" Sasuke said giving Sakura a cute kimono which she wore in exchange of Sasuke's tux.

"So that's what happened… Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling at him. "But then… how did I get to drink the water?"

"EH?" Sasuke said. "Just wear the dress and shut up!"

And Sasuke recalled everything… Him… kissing Sakura… just to stop this madness in her attitude… her wearing the tux and him a DRESS!

"Ahh... you're so mean…" Sakura said closing the door and fitting into the dress. "OH! this is so cute!"

She went out of the room wearing the cute kimono.

"Hn" Sasuke said ignoring her but she blocked his way to show him the kimono.

"WOW! Our kimono are partners!" Sakura said observing the one Sasuke is wearing. "Oh yeah… why are we wearing kimonos?"

And Sakura was surprised… Sasuke smiled at her… a smile. It mean something to her and she never knew why but she already found out the answers to her questions and followed Sasuke… hugging his arm tightly than ever.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoy that!**

**I've been thinking about it for quite a while now… Hehehe…**

**honestly! I wanted to make it dramatic… a bit… but I think I've done something great now! Hehehe… Well anywayz… thanks for everything always!  
I had so much fun making this chappie… cause my sis added some ideas on this chappie so whether or not my sis read this chappie… Lav yah sis!**

**Aftr this chappie… hehehehe…will be fun, fun and fun! So please read on! Cause next chappie is…. Chapter 13 Catching the Criminal!**

GO! 

**And forever thanks to my beta reader! LOLz…. thanks for the help! **

**Thanks for tirelessly checking my work… even if I'm such an clutz when writing!**

**You've help me go this far… Arigatou Gouzaimasu! **


	13. Chapter 13 Catching the Criminal

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

YAY! Got so many reviews to my sasusaku fic… sorry if I'm not so good at the nejiten, or the naruhina and the temashikaino part… cause honestly I'm a sasusaku fan! I just fancy those pairings! So! I read somefics about those pairings and learned a lot! I can do this right? That's for the support guyz… I'm so touched from the reviews you gave me! Thanks a lot!

**DISCLAIMER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_Then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari _

_On Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_Because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

_text_ – recall

**text **– author's notes

**Chapter 13**

_**Catching the Criminal**_

A week after the celebration at the Hyuuga Mansion, the gang has been summoned by Kakashi for a new mission…

"Is everyone here?" Kakashi asked silently. They have arranged their meeting at an exclusive area where no one can easily enter except of course them.

"Umm… sensei! Naruto's late!" Sakura informed.

"Ah! That's natural!" Sasuke commented. "He'll reason out that he's lost!"

"No way! Kakashi- sensei is the one that is always lost! Naruto is the one that always forgot!" Sakura countered. Kakashi sweatdropped listening to Sakura's comment about him.

"Whatever!" Sasuke replied and looked away. Sasuke is still mad with Kakashi for not informing him what Sakura drank.

"Ahh… Sasuke-kun! What's with you?" Sakura asked trying to make Sasuke confessed what happened to her before.

"Hmm… Sakura and Sasuke, are they a new couple?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

"Who knows? The great Sasuke is so unpredictable! Remember?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"AHH! You're so lazy!" Ino said hitting him playfully in the arm.

"OW! That hurts… damn… you're too troublesome!" he complained massaging his arm.

"Yeah? Lazy head? Why don't you just talk to the wall… I think that is so exciting for you!" Ino joked.

"It is honestly!" Shikamaru smirked. "It's more interesting than getting hitted!"

And Ino kept on hitting him.

On a far corner…

"Damn…. Hinata's late too!" Neji complained worriedly.

"It's okay… don't worry!" Ten ten tried to comfort him.

"But-!"

"Neji… for once in your life! Can you please stop worrying and shut up!" Ten ten cried and Neji did shut up. "Thank you!"

Ten ten frowned and Neji noticed it.

"Hey… you okay?" he asked shyly avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah… You're just so stressed… that's all…" Ten ten whispered.

"OH!" Neji said staring at her. "I'm okay! I'm not stressed!" he said assuring her.

Ten ten stared at him.

"Come on already! Have I ever lied!" Neji said making Ten ten laugh. "Why are you laughing? I'm not joking!"

"Eh? You are acting weird Neji!" Ten ten said playfully.

"I'm not!" Neji complained.

"SEE! You're complaining which a not-Neji-attitude!" Ten ten remarked. "You're worried! I can see it!"

"Well… who wouldn't? She's our clan head and-!" But Ten ten had enough she left Neji and sat in a far corner. "Is she mad?"

The door opened and came in Rock Lee.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" he greeted approaching Sakura.

"OH! Ohayou Lee-kun!" Sakura greeted back beaming at him. Rock Lee blushed.

"Here!" Rock Lee handed her a small cloth. "I believe it's yours… found it at the party…" he blushed handing it to Sakura.

"OH! This is mine! But I never remember removing it… and oh yeah… I woke up wearing Sa-!" Sakura wondered but Sasuke covered her mouth.

"There are things that you've forgotten! Shut up!" Sasuke said and let go of her and sat away.

"What's up with him?" Rock Lee sneered staring at Sasuke evilly.

"I don't… know…" Sakura whispered covering her mouth. /Sasuke's hands are so warm and strong…/

"Hey… Sakura-chan?" Rock Lee asked staring at her when once again the door opened.

"AAAH! Gomen! I ate some ramen with Hinata.. so we're late!" Naruto explained.

"Gomen… I took so-so long so- I…" Hinata blushed.

"NO! It's really my fault not Hinata's!"

"Ie Naruto-kun! It's my fault!"

"It's okay! Just listen!" Kakashi said and everybody circled him to listen. "Since Chouji is on a mission… and Kiba and Shino are on duty… well then you guys are the ones chosen for this mission!"

Chouji's place…

"AHH! Genma-sensei! How come I'm cleaning this whole place!" Chouji complained.

"It's our mission… I just don't know why!" he said handing Chouji the mop.

Kiba and Shino's place…

"AHH! Find it will you Akamaru!" Kiba complained.

"My insects can't find it…" Shino whispered.

"AHH! How come Akamaru can't smell it!"

"What kind of item is it?" Shino asked.

"I'll show you again!" Kiba cried.

Back at the hideout…

"What's the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's a class-A mission… since Kabuto is a dangerous criminal… I have to asked you Hinata not to make him notice that you've discovered the truth!" Kakashi explained.

"Hai!" Hinata said confidently.

"You can do it Hinata!" Naruto remarked and Hinata blushed.

"Arigatou!" And she looked down blushing.

"I have to cut you into pairs… cause tonight we shall be attacking them!" Kakashi informed. "The first pair is Sasuke and Hinata… Sasuke… I want you to familiarize yourself to Kabuto's chakra and pay close attention to Hinata!"

"Hai!" they said in unison.

"Next pair is Ten ten and Sakura, I believe you can control your chakras well! So I hope that you can successfully enter the Hyuuga mansion without problems!" Kakashi pointed out and the two girls nodded.

"The outside shall be guarded by Rock Lee and Shikamaru! You must use your shadow technique if anyone tries to escape and you use your speed" Kakashi said.

Rock Lee gave him a salute and Shikamaru just sighed.

"Last is Ino and Naruto-!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" they cried in unison.

"Listen here…"

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH HIM!" Ino cried pointing a finger at Naruto.

"As if I want to!" Naruto said staring at Ino evilly.

"Hey…" Kakashi whispered. But Ino and Naruto kept on fighting so in order to shut them up they have to both tie them.

"It's like this… since Naruto is supposed to be the acting Hokage then he must maintain his duties and I want you Ino to use your technique to enter another person's body and act like someone else… if you know what I mean and get as much information as you can! You know about the Hyuuga's and Kabuto" Kakashi said sweat dropping as he stares at the furious Naruto and Ino.

"MMPH! MMMPH!" they cried but they were both covered in the mouth.

"Okay… here's what we got to do!" Kakashi said and everybody quieted down except Naruto and Ino. "Hinata will be continuing her daily duties while Sasuke and Neji will be watching over Hinata, Sakura and Ten ten will be on look out for clues and Shikamaru and Rock Lee will be watching over while Naruto and Ino will be doing inside jobs" Kakashi commanded. "Clear?"

Everybody nodded and they were allowed to leave and they have untied Naruto and Ino.

Outside…

"There is something wrong…" Sasuke whispered to all of them and they nodded except for Naruto.

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked.

"You're so dumb!" Sasuke said and walked ahead. The others followed him quietly leaving Naruto behind.

"Whatever… I'm just gonna go and work!" And he left.

At Ichiraku's…

They took a large table and ate at the side of the shop and watches Sasuke about what he was going to reveal…

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura asked breaking the silence and everybody looked at Sasuke.

"I believe you've noticed it too…" Sasuke stared at Sakura and she was shocked. Sasuke stared at her with cold eyes.

"I now understand…" Neji said.

"What do you understand?" Ten ten asked.

"Don't tell me…" Shikamaru said with a tone of surprise.

"Shikamaru! What is it?" Ino asked staring at him.

"Yup… It's the mission…" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke… I… see…" And Sakura too nodded. Ino and Ten ten stared at them.

"Hinata… do you know what's happening?" Ten ten whispered.

"It's about Naruto and Ino's task… it's a bit weird and the idea of separating us into our own abilities…" Hinata said.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked wondering loudly staring at the group when Ten ten finally joined the silence.

"Ino can't you get it?" Ten ten asked out of patience.

"Not at all!" she said staring at her blankly.

"Why do we have to take some information from the Hokage's office when we're supposed to take missions from the hokage?" Ten ten cried in a whisper.

"OH!" And finally Ino joined the silence.

At the hokage's office…

"Here… finish all these then you can go home" Tsunade ordered leaving him alone. "And don't touch any files there!"

"AHH! This is too boring!" Naruto complained and opened the folders he was handed. "Wait… this is what Kakashi-sensei is asking for! Alright! No more working with Ino!"

Naruto copied the files in a scroll and finished his work in order not to bring out suspicion and left heading for the hide out.

/Finally… I finished my part of the mission/ Naruto cried in his thoughts.

**To my beta-reader… SORRY! I accidentally didn't paste the whole story when I sent it to you! But I hope I didn't made you mad!  oh yeah! thanks for helping as always! **

**  
I'm just gonna give this chapter as an epilogue to the next chapter which is gonna be longer and more nejitenten, sasusaku, shikaino and naruhina!**

I'm just quite busy because we're finishing our school paper which is gonna be published by January and darn… we're running low in articles:p

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 Team A, FIGHTING!

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Sorry for not updating sooner but so later! Forgive me…. I had a hard time nowadays! But now! I'm having quite a looser time so I can update fast, again!

Peace!

**DISCLAIMER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_Then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari _

_On Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_Because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

_text_ – recall

**text **– author's notes

**Chapter 14**

_**Team A, FIGHTING!**_

Naruto took the scroll and left. On the way out he met Rock Lee.

"Hey Rock Lee… I got the scroll!" I'm about to go there! See you!" Naruto laughed and left.

"Oh no! Come in, Sakura-chan!" he whispered.

"Hai? a small voice said in his ear. It was Sakura's.

"Why did you call for Sakura! You could call me!" somebody injected, it was Sasuke's voice. "You freak!"

"SASUKE!" Sakura's voice came again. "What is it?"

"Naruto got the copy" Rock Lee said in a serious tone.

"EH!" Sakura cried and Rock Lee nearly got blown away by the volume of her voice. "SASUKE! INO! Let's go!"

And then there was total static…

"Oh well…" Rock Lee said and walked away.

Naruto was about to pass the bridge where Team 7 always meet when suddenly 8 kunais or so came flying towards him.

"AHHH! What's this!" Naruto cried in surprise, he kept glancing on his back for a chane to find out who threw the kunai. /Wait…/ he thought.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked.

"Can't find him…" Sasuke said looking around.

"AH! He's too troublesome!" Ino complained.

They both stared at her.

"Since when did you become a lazy Shikamaru?" Sakura asked giggling.

"Shut up!" Ino cried.

"Okay, enough!" Sasuke said still looking around from their hiding place.

"How about this! I'll go ahead and hide my chakra! I'll search for him okay?" Sakura asked.

"Okay!" Ino said and Sakura left.

/Damn…. of all the people to be left with! Why Ino/ Sasuke thought grouchily.

After 30 minutes or so, Sasuke had enough.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said and searched for a trace of Sakura's chakra.

"You're so damn worried about Sakura…. aren't you?" Ino said with a teasing tone.

"Hn" Sasuke said, turning his back on Ino

Ino followed Sasuke to a dark alley.

"I can feel some chakra here, it's Naruto's…." Sasuke whispered to Ino. She nodded.

Sasuke continued looking around with his sharingan on and there was a chakra on the wall, Sasuke can't tell if it was really Naruto's.

"There's a chakra on the wall…" he whispered to Ino again.

"Okay…" Ino felt uneasy, Sasuke's breath in her ear irritates her.

"What should we do?" This time, it was Sasuke who was uneasy.

Ino looked around and was about to whisper something in return when she slipped in Sasuke's chest.

"INO!" Sasuke said.

"The person acting reacted… maybe we should continue this…" Ino suggested, her eyebrows meeting. Sasuke stared at her, she was trying to smile but she can't, he knew well that she too was feeling awkward.

"Ino… let's do this…" Sasuke said, his face is colder than usual and his eyebrows were meeting too. There was a forced smile in his face a he lowered his face to Ino.

"Sasuke…" Ino said with a fantasized tone but her face was telling otherwise but since it was quite dark, no one can see.

Their faces were in kissing range and then…….

"AAAAAAHHHHH! UNFORGIVABLE!" the person behind the wall cried.

They both stared at the person, unexpectedly and great surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE THE TWO OF YOU DOING!" Sakura cried with a fire of rage.

/Good thing I didn't come out… I could have killed Sasuke…/ Naruto thought and stared at the raging crowd.

"I thought you already have your LAZY SHIKAMARU that's why it's okay to leave you with Sasuke!" Sakura glared at Ino.

"You don't have the right to call him LAZY!" Ino shot back.

"It's petty obvious that he's lazy! Oh, don't tell me he's already hardworking!" Sakura cried in a loud voice.

"Enough! Both of you!" Sasuke said but instead he got the shouting.

"AND YOU!" they cried in unison.

"Hey Sasuke! Good luck!" Naruto cried from above.

Sasuke looked up. "Naruto! Hey, let's go!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LET'S GO!" Sakura and Ino cried.

And instead of Sasuke catching up with Naruto, he was stuck keeping up with Ino and Sakura who were shouting at the top of their voices.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke cried and this was the first time he shouted so it gave them both a shock.

"AND WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Ino and Sakura cried.

/Damn it/ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke was stuck with Sakura and Ino fighting.

/I could only hope that stupid Neji could catch him…/ Sasuke thought grouchily.

As Naruto was about to pass thru the woods, there were eyes watching him carefully.

Team B: The Byakugan, Neji Hyuuga; The Great Kunai Aimer, Ten Ten; The Great Mind, Shikamaru Nara.

**Sorry for the late update!**

It has been hard for me to update because I hardly had time for myself… I'm so sad! You may have even forgot about this story! TT so sad!

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

  


**Sorry for my beta-reader, sorry if I can' send this to you first because I hardly had time for myself! **


	15. Chapter 15 Team B, Quarreling

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Peace!

I have come to this world to watch Naruto and enjoy it! I have come a long way from the world of anime, I am the decider of who will go to the Shinigami world or to the Hollow's dark world….

JUST JOKING!

I'm not a shinigami!

**DISCLAIMER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_Then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari _

_On Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_Because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

_text_ – recall

**text **– author's notes

**Chapter 14**

_**Team B, QUARRELING!**_

Naruto headed to the woods, he was moving quite fast and his face shows a sign of excitement. Neji observed with his byakugan.

/That stupid Naruto…/ he said staring at him then glancing at Shikamaru and Ten ten who were looking ahead /And that damn Shikamaru is teamed with us/

"Neji…. where is he?" Ten ten asked.

"I think he's going North then Southwest…" Shikamaru told them. And to Neji's surprise he did.

"Well!" Ten ten asked Neji.

"He did…. great work Shikamaru, at least you got some use!" he said sarcastically.

"And what do you mean by that?" Ten ten asked with a sign of irritation. /We're a team! Can't he even work with other people/

Neji stared at Ten ten and noticed that there's a scowl in her face. "Ten…"

"Neji! Where is he?" Shikamaru suddenly asked urgently.

"WHA-!" and Neji searched, Naruto wasn't anywhere within sight.

"Did we lose him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Damn yeah…!" he said.

"Oh no! Shikama-!" Ten ten said but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Wait… if I were Naruto…" he whispered and positioned himself in thinking mode.

"What the hell are you doing!" Neji ordered but Ten ten glared at him to shut up and he did.

"Wait… what if-!" Shikamaru stood up and ran "Follow me!"

"Why would I-!" Neji cried but Ten ten followed so he followed.

/Damn… this is too troublesome/ Neji thought /Hey! Why am I talking like that idiot/

"It's here…" Shikamaru said in a whisper as he hid himself behind a large tree. "Naruto's somewhere below running…"

"What should we do? Shikamaru-kun?" Ten ten asked.

/SHIKAMARU-KUN! Since when were they close/ Neji thought angrily.

"Ten ten, you're a great aimer right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course!" Ten ten smiled proudly.

/How come she's smiling so proudly! Specially in front of that Shikamaru/ he thought.

"And Neji…" Shikamaru said looking at him.

"WHAT!" Neji asked sarcastically.

"You will have to go ahead… you're supposed to block his way!" he said.

"And you?" Neji said with a tone of irritation.

"I'll be with Ten ten, I'll copy you to make it look like the three of us are still following!" he said looking down and was about to write something in the ground.

"I won't do it!" Neji said stubbornly.

"EH! And why is that?" Ten ten ordered. "You've been acting strange you know that!"

"Don't worry! I won't take anything special from you away!" Shikamaru grinned.

Neji didn't understand what he said and even wondered what he was talking about.

"Here's the plan…" Shikamaru said finally. Neji still wondered what Shikamaru said earlier because it affected him a lot.

------------------------------------

/Nobody's following me! Finally/ Naruto thought happily glancing behind.

He still kept glancing left and right to check if anyone has followed him, he had his guard up.

And he glanced something from behind.

----------------------------------

"Shikamaru, he has seen us!" Ten ten said with a surprise.

"I know… if Neji would only follow my directions!" Shikamaru whispered.

"But I think he wasn't listening!" Ten ten said. "Let's go attack him!"

"That'll be if Neji didn't perform his part!" Shikamaru said "Anyway… just wait!"

They followed Naruto closely.

----------------------------------

/Damn… How come I have to head of/ Neji thought angrily.

He was finally 5 miles away from their spot and waited for Naruto. He look back, and there was Naruto approaching and he suddenly stared at the person from behind.

/WHAT THE-/ He thought. Shikamaru was holding Ten ten by the waist.

"HEY!" he cried and allowed Naruto to pass him.

----------------------------------

/What's with Neji? Why let me pass easy? And how come he's here when he's behind me/ Naruto thought strangely.

----------------------------------

"OH NO! NEJI! Shikamaru!" Ten ten cried and as planned Shikamaru was supposed to help her push her way forward, she used Shikamaru as a jumping medium.

"GO TEN TEN!" Shikamaru cried as he pushed her as strong as he can.

As Ten ten moves forward, Neji returns to Shikamaru.

"DAMN YOU?" Neji cried attacking Shikamaru.

----------------------------------

"AHHH!" Naruto cried as Ten ten flew straight at him. "KAGE BUNSHIN TECHNIQUE!" he cried.

--------------------------------

"I knew it…!" Ten ten cried so she opened a scroll and there were hundreds of weapon coming out and hitting each and every Naruto. "ALL RIGHT!"

But as she landed, Naruto wasn't around. /Damn…/

-------------------------------

Neji was about to punch Shikamaru.

"Stop being jealous, will you?" Shikamaru complained.

"What do you mean JEALOUS! I'm not jealous!" he cried.

"Admit it!" Shikamaru smirked which irritated Neji more.

Ten ten has returned and she pushed Neji.

"What's with you!" she cried.

"Why are you on that idiot's side?" Neji complained.

"And who's the idiot!" Ten ten glared at him.

"I'm no idiot! That's for sure" Neji said.

"As if!" Ten ten said.

"Don't include me in a lover's quarrel, will you?" Shikamaru asked staring at them with a smirk.

"We're not lovers!" Ten ten cried.

"Ten ten! Listen to me first!" Neji argued.

"Oh my… oh my…" Shikamaru said.

---------------------------------------

Naruto escaped when he covered himself with the traditional camouflage. He slowly crawled away. He thought that he has outdone them all but what he didn't know is that he was slowly closing in to the hardest battle he can ever face.

**I've been thinking about this fic more than ever and has planned on updating sooner… and sooner because I'm about to create a new fic after this which I'm so addicted to! I'm gonna give you guys some of thedetails since you're reading my fic!**

**this time, i'm trying a NejiTenten partnering... it's like this... neji is hospitalized together with sasuke and naruto, under sakura, and her two assistants, hyuuga hinata and ten ten... during neji's long sleep... he forgot everything about why he got injured but remembered one tiny detail... he fell for a girl with a beautiful elbow-long hair... of course there are lots of girls with that hair... but he can't understand why and he fell for this certain kunoichi... not knowing that he made a VERY fatal mistake... i request you guyz to give me some suggestions for this fic before i can even publish it! thanks!**

**peace and I love you pipz! **

Take CARE!


	16. Chapter 16 Naruto's greatest challenge

**Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do**

**-NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTenten, TemaShikaIno-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

I really wished Naruto's mine but it's not… and anyway… the anime is too good to keep to myself! So I am a proud… **DISCLAIMER!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_Then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari _

_On Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_Because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/text/ - character thoughts

_text_ – recall

**text **– author's notes

**Chapter 14**

_**Naruto's greatest challenge…**_

/Sigh…. damn… I feel kinda tired/ Naruto thought looking around. He stopped. /Hey… this is the road where I have to choose between the long way or the short way/

Naruto smirked and thought for a moment on which way he'll go and continued on his way.

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino arrived with Neji and Ten ten still fighting. Upon arrival, Ino threw her arms around Shikamaru who just smirked and said.

"Hey… stop that! The Hyuuga we'll be mad at you!" he said still smirking.

"Huh! And why the heck would he be mad at you!" Ino demanded.

"It's not my problem! Your boyfriend's a flirt!" Neji said hotly.

"He's not even flirting with me!" Ten ten said. "May be to you!"

"Hell no!" Neji demanded glaring angrily at Ten ten.

"Shikamaru-kun…" Ino said with a sweet but murderous tone "What the HECK IS HAPPENING HERE!"

Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Hey… don't be mad at him! You flirted too!" Sakura said with a tone of irritation.

"Hey Sakura! We've talked about that and-!" Sasuke said giving Sakura a cold glare.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked with an innocent tone.

"AHH! How could you even say that I flirted? It's your SA-SU-PE'S PROBLEM!" Ino cried.

"Don't call me Sasupe Ino-pig!" Sasuke remarked.

"Yeah… sure WHATEVER! SASUPE!" Sakura cried.

"Hey, don't fight here!" Ten ten said quietly.

"Yeah! Shut up!" Sakura cried.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Ten ten shot back.

"Yeah! WHY!" Sakura cried.

And now the rest of them continued to fight. In a far corner…

/Hmm… so troublesome… girls… and now even boys…/ Shikamaru thought staring happily at the clouds.

Sasuke noticed Shikamaru. "And what the heck are you sitting there for?"

"I'm trying to conserve energy and is waiting for your sudden realization that Naruto is moving continuously compared to us who are stuck here fighting" he said and that did it. They shut up and stared at each other.

"So what's the BIG idea?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Well… let's follow Naruto first" Shikamaru said standing up /I wished they've fought longer, I could have slept back then/

Without any more comment every body followed the order and went into the forest…

Naruto sat down behind a bush.

/I think I'm hungry…/ he thought as his stomach grumbles so he sat down and opened a bag of chips that he took from Chouji earlier. /He'll kill me if he found out but I'm hungry/ he fondly ate the chips.

"Oh no!" Ino cried.

"As I expected…" Shikamaru whispered.

"Damn…" Sakura cried.

"No way!" Ten ten said.

"Hn" Sasuke and Neji said.

"So what's the plan now?" Neji asked staring at Shikamaru. "Which way?"

"Yeah… the long way or the short way?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Well…" Shikamaru said looking around, observing everything and positioning himself to thinking mode.

"Well!" Sasuke interrupted.

After a few minutes Shikamaru looked up at them…

"It just got to be the short way!" he said.

"Give us a proof!" Neji demanded and the others nodded.

"You won't come out alive if you passed the long way!" Shikamaru replied and they stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean?" Ten ten asked.

"It's the ANBU training grounds… how can you survive that if you're only a genin?" Shikamaru asked staring back at all of them. The girls nodded in agreement. As for Neji and Sasuke who noticed this….

"So!" Sasuke asked breaking the silence. "Naruto's a daredevil right?"

"Yeah…" Neji said getting to Sasuke's mood "How could you be sure! You may be wrong you know! And anyway, Naruto's stupid!"

"Yeah sure… and the two of you are being stupid!" Shikamaru said.

Neji and Sasuke just smirked.

"So you don't really have a counter-proof eh… so Naruto must be passing this way! Let's go!" Neji and Sasuke left ahead.

"Wait!" Sakura, Ten ten and Ino cried but they ignored them and continued on their way.

"Shikamaru-kun…" Sakura asked staring at him. /Those two can be a bit of problem…./ **/HELL YEAH! Those bastards/**

"What should we do?" Ten ten asked without looking at them.

"What else do you expect?" Ino asked. All three of them stared at her. "Let's follow them! And what you expect?"

The three sighed together at the blonde's spirit.

"She could be like Naruto sometimes you know…" Sakura whispered and the three nodded in agreement.

Sasuke smirked as he looked back and saw Sakura's worried face /So she does care…/

Unaware of Sasuke's smirking face, Neji too was smirking as he saw Ten ten following /I knew she can't stand me…/

"AHHH! I've rested enough! Now I should get a move on!" Naruto cried standing up and moving ahead.

Sakura kept looking around for any signs of traps of whatever. /Damn… this can cause us our lives…/ she thought. **/HELL YEAH! Damn that Sasuke and Neji if only they weren't hunks of good looking guys I would have left them and let them die/ **/EH! What do you mean! Neji's not good looking…/

**/Nah! Look at his closely! Check out his flawless skin and that-/**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura cried falling.

"Sakura! What are you doing!" Ino cried as Sakura fell. Shikamaru followed her.

Sasuke saw Sakura vanishing. "Sakura!"

"What's the problem?" Neji asked watching Sasuke's reaction. He used his byakugan and checked what was happening behind them.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Shikamaru cried looking around.

"Here… ouch!" Sakura said touching her butt.

"That was a bad fall! What were you thinking about!" Shikamaru demanded.

"Gomensai… I didn't mean to cause you guys trouble…" she said in an almost-whisper. /You…YOU! AHH/

**/It's not my fault! you're the one controlling the body remember/**

/Yeah! And that's why I'm the one experiencing the pain/

**/Hehehehehe…/**

/Damn…/

"Sakura, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked again. "Here…" he offered his back.

Sasuke and Neji went back.

"What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked urgently.

"Shikamaru went back to get her!" Ino said in a worried tone. "They're taking time…"

When finally Shikamaru and Sakura returned…

"AHH! Sakura!" Ino cried hugging her as Shikamaru brought her down a strong branch. "Are you okay?"

"Hai! Thanks to Shikamaru I'm okay… hehehehe" Sakura laughed.

"What were you thinking?" Ten ten asked in a worried tone. Behind her was Neji, Sakura blushed.

"Hey… why are you red… you okay?" Neji asked.

"Ummm…" Sakura whispered. /AHH! You're right/

**/See! I'm correct/**

/AHH! And now I'm in trouble! I can't speak/

**/It's your problem not mine/**

"Hey Sakura…" Sasuke said and Sakura stared at his startled.

"SASUKE!" she cried in surprise.

"Who do you expect!" he asked, feeling annoyed.

"Nothing…" she whispered.

"Can we please go now?" Shikamaru asked.

They all looked at him.

"AAHH!" they cried and started to run.

"What are they…" Shikamaru looked behind there was a giant boulder, it was so big it would crush them even if they were standing at the tree's branches.

They ran and ran and ran. Until…

"That was so troublesome!" Shikamaru cried lying in the grass.

"AAHH! I'm so tired!" Ino cried lying with Shikamaru.

"Me… too.." Ten ten said dreamily as she leaned on the tree beside Neji when… "AHH!"

Neji and Ten ten were caught inside a net trap.

"What the heck-!" Neji cried as he pulled out a kunai and tried to cut thru the net.

"It won't break! Help!" Ten ten cried.

"HERE!" Sakura cried jumping up the tree and… "AHH!"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke cried jumping to her. "Damn…" they were stuck by the glue.

"You guys okay?" Ino asked approaching them. "Here-!"

Shikamaru pushed her out of the large boulders way when… "AAAH!"

"Help!" Help… Help Ino cried. They fell into a deep pit.

"This is one heck of a day…" Shikamaru said.

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHH! That was fast! Good thing I chose the short way!" Naruto cried happily. He looked around looking for Sasuke and the others. "They're not here yet!"

As Naruto was about to move forward there was a loud noise coming from the other direction. Naruto froze.

"AAH! YOU could be stupid!"

"It's your fault!"

"You started it!"

"Ahh… too troublesome!"

"Shut up!"

"AAAAAAH!"

And out of the bushes were Sasuke and the others.

"You could have been more alert!" Ten ten cried hotly at Neji.

"You're the one who leaned on the tree!" Neji replied.

"You two are so useless!" Sasuke said.

"And who are you to speak like that!" Ten ten cried.

"You're one of the people who went that way EARLIER!" Sakura added. "Yeah… not listening to Shikamaru-kun!"

"And since when was Shikamaru a kun!" Sasuke demanded at Sakura.

"Ever since he saved me!" Sakura cried.

"You little jerk! What did you do!" Sasuke asked glaring at Shikamaru.

"I didn't do anything!" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, What did you do! Ten ten too is calling you a kun?" Neji demanded.

"How could the two of you bully him!" Sakura cried pushing them away.

"Yeah! Who the heck are the two of you!" Ten ten demanded.

"Hey… what is happening?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru.

"Lover's quarrel" Shikamaru replied to her and they both giggled.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING FOR!" Neji and Sasuke demanded.

"AND WHY SHOULD YOU CARE!" Sakura and Ten ten cried.

"Don't block the way Ten ten!" Neji said.

"And why would you hurt Shikamaru-kun! He never lay a finger on you!" Ten ten cried. "And anyway! It's your decision that brought my life into danger!"

"But-! But-!"

"Shut up!" Ten ten cried leaving but Neji continued to follow her trying to explain but she ignored him. The same thing happened to Sakura and Sasuke who too left in the same direction.

"Now… for some peace and quiet!" Shikamaru said.

"You're right!" Ino said giggling falling asleep beside Shikamaru. They were full of bruises but they look relaxed.

/I missed a lot of things…/ Naruto whispered creeping into the hideout. When he was about to open the trap door…

"NARUTO!" a voice cried and Naruto felt scared.

"No… way…" he whispered slowly turning his back /Don't let it be… no way…/

"Naruto, please no!" the voice cried.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto… please stop!" Hinata cried hugging his arm.

"Hinata-chan… why are you stopping me…" he whispered. He could feel himself shivering. "Why…?"

Hinata could feel him shiver "I have to tell you something first!"

"Eh?" he asked staring at the girl's face.

"I have to confess something to you! Before you do anything else!" she cried.

/Should I believe her… she could be lying… but Hinata would never… but I need to deliver this right away and…/ he thought staring at her face. /Hinata… you're really my weakness/ he thought letting go of the door's knob and relaxing.

"Okay… let's talk!" he said. Hinata's face glowed.

"Arigatou Gouzaimasu for listening!" she said happily.

As they were about to sit in a nearby bench the door opened. It was Sir Kakashi.

"Naruto…" he said. "I heard you got the information!"

Hinata's eyes stared at him in great fear and she shivered, Naruto sensed it.

"Sir Kakashi!" he said.

The others suddenly went out of their hiding places.

"Minna!" Naruto cried staring at all of them.

"Take care of the scroll Naruto!" Sakura cried. "We'll handle Sir Kakashi!"

"What are you talking about!" Naruto demanded.

"Let's go!" Hinata cried pulling him away.

"But-!"

Suddenly a voice was heard behind them.

"You can't exactly get away now? Right?" a voice said from behind.

**That's it!**

**That's the great challenge… Hinata…**

**I don't think it's good but what can I do!  
That's all I can think of!**

**forgive me!  
Anyway, next chappie is better cause it's the last!  
thank for reading!  
Please ReviEW!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Great Confession

♥ **Kissing: A Sacred Thing to Do **♥

♥ **_-NaruHina- -SasuSaku- -NejiTenten- -ShikaIno- _**♥

♥ **o.O **♥

_I am finally on the last chapter of this story! thanks for always being there, reading my fic from start to last and giving me reviews, either good or bad! it's all great!_

**ARIGATOU GOUZAIMASU!**

**/bows at everyone/**

_if only Naruto is mine I may have be rich by now but anyway, what can I do, I'm just a… _

**DISCLAIMER!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_This started when Naruto accidentally kissed Sakura in the crowd, he didn't mean to but _

_Then it started a big problem! Sasuke in fury, Ino feeling left out by Shikamaru, Temari _

_On Shikamaru's trail, Hinata looking gloomy, Neji feeling a left out by Ten Ten… It's all _

_Because Naruto was trying to find Hinata and Sakura was just buying some snacks…_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

♥ /text/ - character thoughts ♥ ♥ _text_ – Japanese term ♥ ♥ **text **– author's notes ♥

♥ **_text-_** Flashbacks ♥

**Chapter 17 **

**_The Great Confession _**

"You can't exactly get away now? Right?" a voice said from behind.

Naruto never felt so worried when he felt Hinata shiver. He wanted to protect her, so why was he feeling scared right now?

"HEY!" the voice said showing his face to all of them.

Then there was a loud "EH!"

/Oh no…/ Sakura thought, they never expected to actually come face to face with Kabuto himself, but here he is now, smirking at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Orochimaru-sama's orders…" Kabuto said.

"Tell him to keep his stupid tongue out of Konoha" Sasuke said.

"If you come with me, back to Orochimaru-sama then I may tell him…" Kabuto said.

"And then attack Konoha using me? _Kuso_!" Sasuke said.

"Don't speak like that Sasuke-kun! Or Orochimaru-sama may believe that he taught you ill-manners!" Kabuto smirked.

"You bastard!" Sasuke said glaring at him.

While Sasuke argues with Kabuto. Shikamaru quietly takes his thinking position and thinks for a while.

"What the-!" Sasuke cried as he was about to attack Kabuto.

"Stop it Sasuke…" Naruto said angrily.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said.

"Naruto's right… we're not in the position to attack, with four jounin level people around and a sannin…" Neji said looking around.

From the trees, tree people emerged. Kurenai, Asuma and Jiraiya.

"OLD-HERMIT!" Naruto cried. "WHY ARE YOU ON THEIR SIDE?"

"Shut up Naruto!" Jiraiya said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Naruto cried.

While Naruto argues with Jiraiya and Sasuke with Kabuto, Shikamaru gave them the big plan.

"We can escape in only one way…" he said quietly, trying to avoid his mouth to move so much "It's to use Sakura's special technique…"

Sakura nodded meaning she understood what he meant.

"Use full force Sakura…. and Sasuke I want you to make sure she escapes without getting into a fight… then after that we will regroup at the place…" he said looking around and Sasuke nodded slowly so Kabuto won't notice. "Guys, Is that clear?"

The others nodded while some whispered a "_hai_".

"Sakura… get ready…" Shikamaru whispered. "NOW!"

"HAYAAAAAAH!" she cried punching the ground with great force destroying it.

They instantly escaped except for Sasuke who was quickly pushed to ground by Kabuto and Sakura whom Kakashi held in the hand to prevent from escaping and had a hard time to move because she is low in chakra.

"Damn you! Let go of Sakura!" Sasuke cried.

"Sure… whatever… in one condition…" Kakashi said looking around with a weird smirk.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Neji and Ten ten escaped together.

"Neji… are you okay?" Ten ten asked.

"Yeah…" he said. "I don't think anyone is following us… let's rest… I'm low in chakra…"

"Yeah! You've been using your byakugan more than the usual!" Ten ten agreed.

They kept moving until they finally saw a large tree which has a big space under the roots which is big enough to occupy five people.

"Here…" Neji said offering his hand to Ten ten.

"_Arigatou_" she said reaching his hand but before she can even touch him somebody pulled Neji to the ground.

"NEJI-KUN!" Sakura cried.

"Eh? Sakura? Since when have you been here?" Neji asked trying to cover the shock in his face.

"Oh… I've been here for some time now and never expected for you to arrive! It must be destiny!" Sakura said with a silly grin.

"Sakura! Let go!" Neji cried but Sakura kept hugging him as he tried to push her away.

"Oh! Ten ten-chan! You're here!" Sakura said with a tone of disappointment "Umm… Can you get some food? I'm really tired and so is Neji, he said it himself!"

"Eh?" Ten ten asked in surprise but left with a bit of hesitation.

Outside, Ten ten feeling a bit shocked though /What the heck happened to Sakura/

When she returned, Sakura and Neji are cuddled together in a sweet way but Neji's face looks perplexed that Ten ten ignored their position.

"Here…" she said handing some fruits to Sakura and Neji.

"_Domo!_" they said together taking the food from Ten ten.

"Would you like me to feed you Neji-kun?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Sakura! _Yammete!_" Neji said. "Where's Sasuke when you need him!"

"Come one now, you confessed your love to me!" Sakura asked with a weird smirk.

"What! OH!" Neji suddenly paused and Ten ten saw that he was slightly blushing.

Ten ten felt something was wrong because she hardly saw Neji blush.

"I'll make you remember! Because…" she suddenly fell silent "I don't think we'll survive this mission… so this is the last time I make you feel that… I love you too!

Ten ten felt curious that she listened carefully to everything Sakura says.

"Here… let me make you remember! Come on now!" Sakura said while Neji turned pale.

_**Flashback**_

**_That morning, while Neji is on his way to their training grounds for the usual morning training, Ino cornered him and so she could ask him a favor. He didn't understand what she meant by let me borrow you but he can't escape the loud-mouthed blonde._**

"**_Ino, Hannase" Neji said._**

"_**Ahh… just a moment Neji-kun!" she said.**_

"**_What the?" he was shocked as she pulled him inside a small alley which has a dead end. "What's with you?" as he slowly pull out a kunai._**

"**_This is all I ask for… sorry Neji-kun!" she said with a great emphasis to the "kun". Suddenly, Neji felt he can't move then saw Ino performing her technique and she is finally inside his body. "SUCCESS!" he cried._**

_**With his body, Ino searched for Sakura. They found her in a bench carrying some packed lunch. Neji (more like Ino) approached her and kneeled on the ground.**_

"**_Sakura-chan?" he asked and she stared at him. "I've been searching for you all morning because… I finally realized that I need you… I need you in my life… please be mine... Sakura-chan…" Sakura stared at him in shock when a kunai came their way and their distance grew as Neji evaded it. "Who is there?" /Damn… of all the tiem to be disturbed… I'm low in chakra/_**

"**_I missed? Sorry about that… my hand slipped!" Sasuke said glaring at Neji. Sasuke was wearing something out of the normal, pants and a cute shirt that fits him perfectly making Ino squeal. _**

"**_AHH! Sasuke-kun! You're so handsome! AHH!" Ino cried with a silly grin (but it is not so obvious since she's in Neji's body). Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. "What are you looking at Sakura? Jealous? Ahh! You're so handsome Sasuke-kun!" she was throwing himself to him (Can you imagine that?)._**

"**_Ino…" Sakura said trying to suppressing a smirk._**

"**_What?" she asked and received a weird stare from all the people around then she realized that she was still inside Neji. "AHH!" and she panicked in front of them. "Shikamaru!"_**

**_Shikamaru was hiding in the bushes, but rather sleeping didn't came out._**

_**Flaskback**_

Neji looked around. /Damn that Ino, such a pig / he thought.

"Well Neji… if you wouldn't accept me for me… then I'll… kill you now!" she cried attacking him with a kunai but Ten ten was fast, she blocked her and they fought. Neji didn't notice it but somebody hit him in the back.

"Good thing the byakugan guy here is low in chakra!" Sasuke said. "Now the girl!"

In the middle of Sakura and Ten ten's fight, Sasuke came in between them and punched Ten ten on the stomach making her faint.

"One down! Two to go!" they said together.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"AHH! This is so troublesome!" Ino cried.

"Yeah… take my word for it" Shikamaru said.

"I can't believe it… everything is so… surprising!" Ino complained and Shikamaru just stared at her. Ino was complaining for almost the whole time they had escaped and Shikamaru was all like… "Yeah" "Sure" "Take my word for it" "Right".

"Ino… shut up…" Shikamaru suddenly said hiding them from the view. Ino did as he said and they checked the surroundings. "Somebody's out there…."

"_Hai_" Ino said feeling a bit tensed. /I can't die today, I want to have lots of children who will be as sexy and beautiful as I am you know…/

While they quietly stared around somebody touched them at the back.

"AHHH!" Ino cried and pulled some kunais before facing the person behind her and pointed it to the person. "Ten ten!" It was Ten ten, she was covered with bruises and there is a small slash by the cheek.

"_Daijobou desu-ka!_" Shikamaru asked helping Ten ten sit up. "Woah…. what did Hyuuga do?"

"We were attacked… by Sasuke and Sakura…" she said quietly.

"Eh? Why would they do that!" Ino squealed. "Those two…"

"I don't know but Neji told me that they are covered by chakra strings… and he helped me escape… but it was hard…" Ten ten said panting a bit.

"Hey Ino, Can you get some water?" Shikamaru asked checking Ten ten's wounds.

"_Hai_" and Ino left. When she left….

"Tell me the truth! Honestly now…" Shikamaru stared at Ten ten

"What do you mean…?" Ten ten said staring blankly at Shikamaru.

When Ino returned she found Shikamaru and Ten ten hugging each other. Ten ten was crying and what she can't believe what that Shikamaru seems to care. She felt she could kill Shikamaru so she approached them and is ready to kick Shikamaru's butt when suddenly a large net caught her.

"WHAT THE-!" she cried.

"I just caught a pig!" a voice said.

"Sakura!" Ino cried and out came Sakura and Sasuke and when she glanced at Shikamaru and Ten ten's direction, there was a sudden poof and they disappeared.

"Now just the other blonde and the other Hyuuga…" Sasuke said looking up.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Here Hinata-chan!" Naruto said extending his hand to Hinata who looks really tired.

"_Gomensai_ for being a big burden!" she apologized.

"Nah… I like it better this way…" he said and pulled her close to her as he helped her "I am discovering the REAL Hinta-chan!"

"Na-Na-NA-Naruto-ku-kun!" she stuttered.

"Just joking!" he said with a cute foxy grin. "We're almost there, we'll meet up with them…" and she smiled at him.

"_Domo_, Naruto-kun for taking care of me!" she said, she was blushing furiously /I can't believe how much my heart beats…/

"It's not really hard! I'm really strong and…" he said "I can do anything for you!"

She blushed even deeply. "Are we near?" she asked suddenly.

"_Hai!_" he said. He checked the surroundings first before he walk thru. "_Matte_"

"_Doushte? _Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked feeling a bit tensed.

"There's somebody around… hide here…" Naruto instructed, pointing behind a bush.

"_Demo…_How about you?" Hinata asked.

"You're the reason why I took this mission and I promise to keep you safe because that is how I am as a ninja!" he declared and Hinata blushed. She can't believe Naruto is doing everything just for her so before she hid in the bushes she plucked the courage to kiss him in the cheek then hid under the bushes. **(Note: She then fainted… hehehehe!)**

"_YOSH!_ I must do this for Hinata!" Naruto declared so he quietly crawled to their meeting place. As closer as he can ever be he could feel the tension as if everything isn't right…

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura-chan! AHH!" Naruto cried coming out from his hiding place, "I thought it was Kakashi-sensei… so I hid myself!"

"_Ie_" Sakura said "_Minna_ is here, where's Hinata?"

"She's resting, I left her hidden…." he said.

"_NANI!_" Neji said looking outrage "Why did you leave her alone? Where!"

"_Hannase! hannase!_" Naruto cried.

"NOW!" Sasuke demanded and they held him down and there was a loud POOF!

"_Kage Bunshin_ eh?" Shikamaru asked looking very cheeky.

"He must be somewhere nearby…" Ino said looking around.

"Remember our mission is to get Hyuuga Hinata!" Sasuke ordered and they all left.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Damn… my _kage bunshin_ didn't return…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, what should we do?" Hinata asked looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Naruto said.

"_Hai!_ I trust you Naruto-kun…" she said giving him a small smile.

"Shhh…" he suddenly said. "Go back to your hiding place, They're here!"

"_Hai!_" she said and did as he told.

"_YOSH!_ where are you old hermit!" Naruto demanded. An \d he was caught by surprise when he came face to face with Sasuke and the others. "EH! Sasuke-teme you're on that old hermits side? Teme… Even you Sakura-chan!"

"_Urusai, Dobe_" he said.

"Hmp! You traitors… AHH! Even you Hyuuga Neji! _Baka_! Enough! Let's fight!" Naruto said. "_Kage bunshin_ times two times two times two times two!" And out came hundreds of Naruto which attacked the others. As for the real Naruto, it's Sasuke who is his target.

"_Teme_… Sasuke…_baka_… you traitor…" Naruto said angrily.

"Hn" Sasuke replied with a teasing smirk.

"How could you smirk at a stupid time! You really are stupid…_teme_…" Naruto said.

"That's because your stupid bunshins are gone…" he said and Naruto realized this which made him off guard which Sasuke took advantage of.

"_TEME_" Naruto cried.

Finally all of them were arranged around him and they were all smiling so evilly.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Naruto demanded.

"Where's Hinata?" Ten ten asked.

"I'll never tell you… stupid pork buns…" Naruto said. "I never knew a pig, a stupid Sasuke, an idiot Hyuuga, a pork bun girls, Sakura-chan and Shikamaru are traitors…!"

Ino and Ten ten tortured him all of the sudden.

"Be careful of your words!" they cried in unison.

"HOY! Hinata, come out now!" Sakura cried and to Naruto's surprise she did.

"Hinata-chan… _doushte?_" Naruto asked looking crestfallen. To everyone's surprise Naruto's eyes are slowly turning red.

"The strange red chakra is coming out again!" Neji warned but before anyone could react, Jiraiya kicked Naruto in the face.

"How could you use your chakra here! She's hell safe idiot!" Jiraiya said.

And in front of them Kabuto turned into Gai-sensei.

"GOTCHA!" they all cried (except of course Sasuke and Neji and Shikamaru).

"Eh! Does this mean…!" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"You see Naruto this is a test…" Kakashi explained and every body faced his direction as if expecting an explanation. "It's a special examination Hokage-sama requested!"

"She wanted to test who are capable to be Anbu's in your batch…" Jiraiya said looking at all of them "But of course you have to take the Chuunin exam first…"

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" Naruto cried.

"How did you know!" Jiraiya cried and every body sweatdropped and dropped on the ground anime style! "Ehem… Actually…"

"It's to test the power of the youth!" Gai injected.

"Yeah sure… weirdo…it's because of the incoming war…" Jiraiya said looking serious now. "Tsunade wants to find out who are the capable ninja's in Konoha who can be included in her special army, of course Sakura is a sure member because she is a student of the Hokage…"

"But why am I included here?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade wants to know if you can use your techniques well…" Jiraiya explained "And oh yeah, _Arigatou_, Hinata-sama, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be able to perform this test!"

"_Hai_" and Hinata bowed blushing a bit and everyone stared at her because nobody knew that this shy little girl is the root of everything.

**END**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Well… I can't really find a great ending but that's all that I can think of and anyway, gomen for the late update/conclusion because I am a graduate/graduate so I've been busy with the graduation preparation and I am so happy that I've finally finished this fic and is now able to create a new one.**

**Hi guys, I hope you enjoy my last chappie for this story, as of now I am planning way ahead for my next fic, it's a nejitenten! please review that one… later on! Sorry if this one is not that good because honestly speaking this is unplanned… etc.**

**LOLz… hope you enjoy this fic of mine till the end, love you guyz…. **

**ARIGATOU!**


End file.
